Realizations
by Cullenist
Summary: Bella is a vampire. She decides to start a new life in forks instead of secluding herself from humans.Through out the book she discovers her power and what true love and friendship is. I suck a summaries but it will be a good book! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. 1 First Day

Chapter one.

I ran my hands down my stripy green and blue sweater for the hundredth time this morning. My nerves were beginning to make my stomach churn slightly. Can a vampire throw up? I most definitely hope not. I swiftly slipped my low top converses on and checked my eyes in the mirror. They were ocher after last nights hunt. When ever I looked at my reflection it always startled me to see someone beautiful staring back. At a human pace I marched out of my apartment and down the numerous flights of stairs to the ground floor, questioning why anybody would live on the top floor. I inhaled a few times on the way down just to double check I was in control. Thankfully I was. Only a slight itching occurred when I caught scent of a human, nothing major. The clouds were heavy over the small town of Port Angeles to my relief causing no worry that I'd be exposing myself today. My eyes scanned the side walk for my car. My Audi R8 or in other words _my baby _sat very exposed amongst the older cars. It had a coat of jet black paint that glistened immensely in the sunless town. I smiled whilst watching people glimpse at it. Once I got into the car I took a second to enjoy the pleasure of the leathers supple surface and the embrace it seemed to give me. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and realized it said 7:50 which meant I had plenty of time to get to school.

Yes school! This month I had decided I should enroll myself in a school as the last time I went to one happened to be about 50 years ago so I figured my brain needs an up date. The school was situated in a small town called folks which should take me less then 20 minutes to get to with my driving. I was nervous as I tended to seclude myself from humans, paranoid that I'd slip. I hated what I was and I hated who ever changed me. The first few years after this 'change' I had found it extremely hard to include myself in a human society with all the mouth watering aromas. I vowed to never touch a human and instead hunted animal. It took years to master restraint on my own but I managed it. Still, even after 75 years I find it hard. My fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel whilst I waited for the traffic light to turn green. When it did I sped off and headed onto the highway that connected both towns.

When I entered folks I welcomed the striking landscape. The whole town was shrouded by a mass of evergreen tree's all of which were identical. I never actually understood why I didn't decide to live here; a) it was so much closer to the school and b) it would be so much quicker to hunt here. Then I thought about the danger I 'sensed' when I drove near the little Indian reservation La push. It was weird, almost like a warning of some sort. I peered easily out the heavy tinted windows at the sky checking for any sun breaking through. None. The clouds had gotten even heavier during the journey.

As I parked in the school my uneasiness was replaced by excitement. Today I'd be able to act normal and try and fit in. Okay fitting in might be slightly harder but hey, it's worth a shot. I got out of the car reminding myself I needed to keep up with the snail pace and took in my new school. The building appeared very plain and simple which I didn't mind. There were no cars in the parking lot at the moment so I assumed I was the first one here. I cautiously walked to the entrance inhaling and exhaling. The room I entered was cozy and warm compared to outside. The walls were plastered in framed awards and photos. A large countertop was being manned by a large lady at the back of the room.

'Hi, I'm Isabella swan the new student.' I said.

She seemed startled by my introduction for her breathing hitched slightly. Her small brown eyes went wide when she saw my smile and then she reciprocated with her own warm smile.

'Welcome to folks high school. I shall just go fetch you timetable.' She said in a nasal voice before rushing off into the back of the office.

I patiently waited. After two minute's and 17 seconds she finally came back, fumbling with a few sheets of paper.

'Here is you time table, a school map and a sheet that _needs_ to be signed at the end of each of your lessons', she emphasized the need so it's obviously important.

I smiled at her once again for thanks and headed outside. The parking lot had begun to fill up so I decided to sit on an empty bench and check my timetable for today.

First lesson – English *Mental happy dance*

Second Lesson – American History

Third Lesson - Calculus *Groan*

Fourth Lesson – Trigonometry

LUNCH

Five Lesson – Biology

Sixth Lesson – Spanish

Seventh Lesson – Gym

Not such a bad assortment of subjects I guess. I looked around the parking lot to see dubious stares at me. Boys had lust filled eyes and girls were either staring in awe or envy. A freaking death glare was even sent my way. I was beautiful to them, my intended prey, so it wasn't any surprise. I suppressed the urge to sigh and headed off to my first lesson.

'Hey you're Isabella.' A voice came from behind me.

I swiveled on my heel and saw a baby faced boy with chalky blue eyes smiling at me. I smiled back to be polite mentally preying this boy would not become infatuated with me. No such luck. His heart beat started to become erratic when I extended my hand.

'Yeah and what's your name?'

'Uhm…M-Mike Newton.' He stuttered grabbing my hand. I saw him flinch slightly at my cold skin before gaining composure. I smirked internally, _Silly human_.

'Mike do you have English now?' I asked as it was common curtsey and gently let go of his hand.

'Yeah I do. I'll walk you.' He smiled again, hitched his scruffy book bag up and began in the direction of our next class.

On the way to class, Mike asked me many question about myself such as where I came from, did I like it here, what did I think of the weather etcetera. He seemed very easy to talk to but I was afraid he'd take my friendliness as some sort of implication. I replied with some of my own questions, again out of good manners. I ignored the stares from bystanders not wanting to be in the spot light.

When we walked into English everyone's eyes were on me. All small conversation ceased to exist as I handed the slip to our class teacher. If I had the ability to blush I definitely would have at this point in time. Mike offered me the seat next to him which I happily took. On my left a tall girl sat named Angela Weber. She was very kind to me but shy all the same. They both wanted me to sit with them at lunch today so I accepted. I wanted to fit in and it was beginning to be effortless.

'So what do you have next?' Angela timidly asked when the bell went.

I conspicuously rummaged through my school bag and pulled the crinkled sheet of paper. I had memorized the timetable within half a second; this was just to keep up my human pretense.

'I have…American History.' I answered hardly looking at the paper.

'Same. Do you want to walk to class with me?'

I smiled 'sure.'

The rest of the morning was very uneventful. I did get introduced to a few more people though they weren't exactly genuinely friendly like Angela and Mike. Lauren Mallory sniped me as soon as she and the little podgy girl Jessica Stanley walked away from me. Angela informed me that they were, unfortunately, sharing a lunch table with us. It's times like this I wish I were six feet under. Through out the morning I could swear I smelt a vampire or a few vampires but I hadn't bumped into any yet. Angela and Mike spoke animatedly about my car. They were both very intrigued by it.

'So do you think maybe you'd give us a ride in it some day?' Mike inquired, gesturing to Angela and him. I personally didn't want to have _him_ in my car for that was possibly another suggestion.

'Okay. What about this weekend?' Angela grinned and nodded violently at my idea but Mike's face fell.

'Err I'm busy this weekend so I'll have to come some other time.' He sighed.

'Sure' I replied casually though I was ecstatic he wouldn't be in my car.

Angela and I decided we'd meet in the high school parking lot and go to Seattle shopping or something. I didn't enjoy shopping but that may have been because I shopped on my own. It could be different with a human. They both gradually got more comfortable around me. I found that Mike was more persistent in questions then Angela which made me like her more. When we entered the cafeteria my throat began to itch with the crowd of humans. _You can do this,_ I chanted to myself continuously.

'What are you having?' Mike started when we stood in the lunch line, 'there's a salad bar over there. I know some girls don't dig carbs and stuff.'

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of water. Human food had no appeal to me what so ever. I had eaten it once upon a time when I was naïve about what I'd become and puked it back up. Angela appeared concerned that I didn't eat but I convinced her I eat masses when I get home. Wasn't completely a lie, mountain lions are fairly sizeable. When we got to the lunch table, a little pixie looking girl gracefully made her way other to where I'd been seated. Only when she got closer did I realize how inhumanly beautiful she was and the fact she had golden eyes. This school girl happened to be a vampire.

'Hi. I'm Alice Cullen.' Her voice sounded like wind chimes. She literally bounced on the spot.

'I'm Bella.' I introduced myself smiling. I stuck my hand out but she ignored and hugged me. I was a bit taken back by her forwardness.

'So nice to meet you Bella. You can sit over with us if you'd like.'

'Us?' I repeated. I peered over her shoulder to see five vampires staring at me and Alice intently.

'Yup' she said popping the 'p'.

I gazed at them for another second. The girl who sat there was strikingly beautiful with golden waves cascading down her back and model like features. The blonde boy next to her could have been written off as her twin. He looked fairly muscular just not as brawny as the brown haired boy next to him. At the end of the table a bronze haired boy sat. He had sharp features and must have been the shortest of the boys by a centimeter. They were all so stunning.

'I can't. I'm kind of having lunch with these guys.' I declined almost regretfully. Alice sighed and nodded in understanding. Then her face went blank. Weird. I was just about to shake her when she beamed a toothy smile at me.

'That's okay. I'll see you in Spanish.'

And with that, she made her way back to the Cullen's. Okay weird was understatement of the year. I joined back with my tables that were looking at me curiously.

'You just spoke Alice Cullen.' A boy named Tyler stated.

'Mm-hmm. She seems really nice.' I said plopping down into my seat.

His look went from curious to incredulous in an instant.

'She's really strange. Seriously Bells, don't be getting involved with them.'

I almost laughed at his little rant and the silly nickname he'd just given me. When I did request a reason for his summary he failed to give me one. Obviously somewhere deep in his mind he actually knew they were dangerous. I kept glancing over my shoulder at them. The blonde girl smiled at me and I returned it. Alice smiled to but it was so enthusiastic I laughed, quietly, so no one would consider me crazy. Lunch passed in a blur. Angela, Mike and a boy named Eric had biology with me next. Mike had already got a head start to the biology room leaving us three behind.

'So how are you enjoying you first day?' Eric asked trying to start a conversation with me.

'Oh it's pretty good actually.' I answered with honesty.

'Hey, don't listen to Jess and Lauren. There just jealous 'kay?' That was the first time Angela had interjected into a conversation randomly today.

'I'm not,' I reassured her, 'I'm just having trouble understanding why they have a problem with me.'

I didn't actually care but its conversation.

'They have a problem with everyone who isn't them' she giggled which made me laugh to.

When we got into biology I saw Mike waving at me. I shyly put my hand up letting him know I got the message. I noticed at the very back of the classroom the bronze hair boy sat next to an empty chair. He looked up from his book and smiled a crooked smile at me. Jeez if my heart could beat it would have escaped from my rib cage. Mr. Banner instructed that I should go sit in that empty chair next to that Greek god. The Greek God studied every step I took to that empty chair. I smiled bashfully at him before sitting down.

'Hello I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella.' His voice was like music to my ears. A sweet never ending harmony.

'Yes. Nice to meet you.' I said coyly, fiddling with the edge of my book.

'Pleasures all mine.'

The lesson started so I couldn't exactly reply to that even though I couldn't think of anything to reply back with. When I'd just about finished my notes down I felt a gentle nudge on my elbow sending a shooting pang of electric up my arm. I stifled the gasp and turned to ask what he wanted. He pushed a slip of paper in front of me. Childish, I know but very exciting.

_Alice told me to tell you that you have to come to our house tonight. Everybody would like to meet you._

I sorted through my head of any plans I had tonight. Zilch. So I scribbled back.

_Sure. How many others are there?_

I slid the note under his text book knowing that he could see from the corner of his eye. Half a second later he replied.

_There are two more at home; Carlisle and Esme._

Seven vampires in one coven? That's pretty intense. Our kind usually hand around in two's or threes if we have a coven. Normally we just travel alone.I jotted another note down.

_That's pretty awesome =D_

I saw his mouth twitch up at the corners.

We didn't write anymore letters for the rest of the lesson which was a shame because I enjoyed them. I couldn't help my eyes wondering in his direction either seeing him writing or staring at me. Biology went very slow compared to other classes but I didn't mind at all, not when I was sitting next to Adonis!

At the end of class, Edward gathered my books up for me and put them in a neat pile on my desk.

'Thanks.' I said kind of elated by his gesture. Jesus, get a hold of your self Bella!

'Not a problem.' He had an incredible way with articulation.

I placed them in my bag and headed of to my next lesson. Edward went the other way so I waved and he smiled. He smiled that breathe taking crooked smile of his that just made the very core of my being melt and… SHUT UP BELLA! I scolded myself mentally.

'Bella!' a very excited voice squealed as I walked through the door of Spanish.

'Alice.' I retorted with the same squeal.

The little pixie leapt out her chair and flung her arms around me like we'd been friends for a very long time. Okay I should have been all freaked by this but her warmth was just too much to deny. I hugged her back.

'Edward told me that-'I started but Alice interrupted.

'Yeah I know, I know.'

I cocked an eyebrow at her waiting for her to explain how she actually knew all this.

'I'll tell you everything later. Ooh I love your outfit by the way. Very cute.' She explained eagerly before bounding off into her seat. How can such a small person contain that much energy? I actually think she might combust some day.

This lesson zoomed by with Alice interrogating me on my past. I instantly liked Alice a lot. I had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, we could be very good friends one day.

The last two subjects also went by a lot quicker then my morning lessons did. I was pretty eager to meet the rest of the Cullen so that must have the reason why my day went by rapidly. All in all, my first day of school was exceptionally enjoyable.


	2. 1 First Day Edwards POV

Okay please tell me if I should do any more chapters in Edwards P.O.V. I have to say it was fun what with the mind reading and stuff =) Please review this chapter. Thanks so much.

Cullenist! 3 x

Disclaimer-

Interviewer; do you own these characters?

Cullenist! ; YES!

Stephanie Meyer; *Eye roll* No she doesn't she just wishes she does.

Cullenist! ; *Sigh* Damn straight Steph!

_________________________________________________________________________

First Day – Edwards P.O.V

_In die Nacht…_

That was my thirtieth attempt to break through that stupid German song Alice had been singing mentally all day. I sat at the lunch table tapping my fingers impatiently against the hard surface. What the hell was she keeping from me?

_Earth to Eddie boy._ I heard Emmett yelling at me through his thoughts. I looked up and saw his hand waving in front of me. I knocked it out the way and slunk back in my seat.

_What's up? You look, I don't know…pissed? _

'Ask Alice ass face.' I said glaring at the little pixie earning a hiss from Jasper. How could someone so small be so devious?

'Are you enjoying my song Eddie?' she teased which caused me to glare even more until I could feel my eyes narrow into slits.

'You know very well that I'm not enjoying your song.' I scoffed. Alice gave me a smug smile and then her face went completely blank and her eyes distant. That was my chance to see what she'd been keeping from me and what she just saw…

_Looks like Ali's having a vision…_ Rosalie thought rather loudly.

_I wonder what it's about…_ Jasper thought with just as much volume.

_Oh look she's back in the room._ Emmett chuckled at his joke.

I searched Alice's mind to find she was back to blocking me only this time she sang S.O.S in French.

'You did that on purpose guys!' I snarled. They did and I know it. There in on whatever Alice saw.

'Chill. Seriously why can't you just be surprised?' Rosalie asked looking at her reflection in the tea spoon she'd been playing with. I shot her a death glare.

She had a point. I suppose I could just wait for what ever Alice had seen but I was so used to knowing everything. I could read minds and when a mind is being block I can't help but get a little frustrated about it. Plus, when it's done on purpose, that's just pure annoyance.

'She's coming.' Alice squealed, dropping all attempts to block me. In her mind I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eye's on snuggling up next to me on the sofa at home. Her mahogany hair billowed slightly and her small frame fit perfectly against mine. When she looked into my eyes, they were a beautiful shade of gold that were so deep I could get a glimpse of her soul. Then, the vision finished. So the girl was a vampire? I glanced around the cafeteria to see that exact girl walking with a timid girl named Angela and the vile Mike Newton. His heart beat was pounding frantically against his rib cage being so close to her.

_Sucks that I can't go with her and Angela this weekend. Would have been cool. But hey, gives us some alone time which is a hell of a lot better…_his thoughts were vulgar.

I stared at the girl taking in her beauty. Her eyes were large and thickly rimmed with dark eyelashes. She had plump lips and amazing cheek bones. Her hair fell over her shoulder, loosely curled at the bottom. Every male in the room had turned to stare at her. Then it hit me, a wave of jealously that I'd never felt before. She was in the vision looking into my eyes with love and complete adoration, so that made her mine… right?

_The new girl is absolutely hot!_

_She's very pretty…_

_Wow she should be a model right?_

_Does Mike have a claim on her yet? I really hope not…_

The last thought caught my attention. I looked in the direction it came from and saw a gangly teenager leering at her. I believe his name was Eric. My hands had unwillingly clenched into fists at his voice.

_Dude. Calm down! _Jasper warned me in my head.

I turned back to the table. My whole family looked at me like I had two heads. I arched an eyebrow.

'What?' I asked defensively.

'Don't 'what' us Eddie boy. I saw your fists. What made you go like that huh?' Emmett joked jabbing me in the ribs.

'Please don't call me Eddie again.' I groaned.

'Answer the question and I pinky promise I won't do it for like 10 years.' He said holding up his little finger. Jeez he could be so childish but I took it anyways.

'I just don't like the way they think about the new girl. It's crude and disrespectful that's all.' I lied knowing very well that he'd go back on his word. I wasn't about to confess the vision I saw in Alice's head or the jealously I felt. I'm sure Jasper would clue him in later.

'She's a vampire, I'm sure she could handle herself.'

Wait a minute! 'You all know that she's a vampire?'

'Alice.' Rosalie confirmed. I scowled at Alice and crossed my arms over my chest.

_She's a big part of your future; I wanted it to be a surprise._ She thought. Her small lips began to pout. I sighed and pinched my nose with my thumb and index finger. Then I heard Alice's chair screech across the floor.

'What are you doing?' I hissed looking around the cafeteria.

'Going to introduce myself.' She said and skipped over to the table the new girl sat on. I listened intently to their conversation.

'Hi. I'm Alice Cullen.'

'I'm Bella.' Her voice reminded me of an angel. It was so clear and distinct from anyone else's. I would know it anywhere.

Bella got up and stuck her hand out with a stunning smile that would have made my heart unsteady. Alice being Alice ignored it and went in for a full on hug. A bit to forward, I thought to myself.

_Trust Alice to hug a random vampire…_Rosalie thought sarcastically. I chuckled quietly to myself.

'So nice to meet you Bella. You can sit over with us if you'd like.'

_Way to get straight to the point Ali._ Emmett laughed in his head. Looks like everyone on this table was listening to the conversation, not just me.

Bella's eyes flickered over to our table. She looked like she was contemplating about something. I searched for her internal voice knowing that it'd be like her normal voice. I couldn't hear anything. I focused harder to try and find the works of mind but I found nothing.

_What's got your knickers in a twist now?_ Jasper asked obviously sensing my frustration.

'I can't hear her,' I raised my hands to make quotation marks, 'voice'. Rosalie's mouth fell open before she burst into laughter.

_Damn Eddie. Someone's actually immune to your annoying ability. The only person you're interested in too._ She literally shouted at me in between mental giggles. 

'I'm not interested in her' I said quickly and turned back to the brown haired angel.

'I can't. I'm kind of having lunch with these guys.' She declined Alice's invitation sadly. Her face went from somewhat regretful to completely confused. I tuned into Alice's mind to see she was having a vision of her a Bella being in the same Spanish class.

'That's okay. I'll see you in Spanish.' Alice smiled and dashed back to her seat at a human pace leaving poor Bella slightly dumbfounded for a moment.

'You just spoke to Alice Cullen.' A dark skinned boy named Tyler pointed out to Bella.

_Way to state the obvious dumbass._ Obviously Jasper hadn't completely stopped eave's dropping on their conversation.

'Mm-hmm. She seems really nice.' She replied timidly, sitting back in her seat with so much grace.

_She seems okay with it. They always say hottie's have nothing in there head but air…_ the Tyler boy concluded. A small growl escaped my lips. How dare he insult my Bella! Wait… My Bella? I meant Bella. Get a grip Edward, I scolded myself.

'She's really strange. Seriously Bells, don't be getting involved with them.' Tyler clarified and went back to eating whatever it is he was eating. Ugh that foul being had even conjured up a name for her.

'I'm not strange.' Alice moaned.

'We know that.' I said rolling my eyes.

Jasper tucked Alice safely into his side like she was in serious from that minor comment.

'It's okay Ali. You're strange but that's why we all love you.' Jasper reassured Alice. I would have stuck to telling her she wasn't strange in the slightest and completely normal. But that would have probably made her more depressed.

'So, Ass face Alice,' Emmet started, using my nickname from earlier, 'what time will she be coming round tonight?'

I pretended that I wasn't remotely interested and began playing with the food on the tray.

'Mmmm. I don't know yet. I need Eddie boy to do me a favor.' She said looking my way. I immediately snapped my head up.

'What would this favor entail?'

_Basically you have Biology with her next. I want you to tell her that she has got to come over later. I know she won't refuse. She's way too nice._ I nodded elated by the fact that she was in my next class. Maybe school wouldn't be so boring after all.

Through out the remainder of lunch, Bella did look over her shoulder numerous amounts of times. I didn't look but I could see Rosalie smiled when she did and Alice practically bounced out her seat. I did try once again to enter Bella's mind and failed. Maybe other time her thoughts would be clearer.

My siblings and I departed from each other. Alice went to gym whilst the other three had a free period. On the way to Biology I stopped dead in my tracks listening to vicious thoughts coming from Jessica Stanley's head.

_What with Bella? Why is everyone obsessing over her? God, even Mikes like putty in her hands. I can't believe he even thinks she's pretty!_

Jessica walked past me and attempted an alluring smile which made her look high.

'Hey Edward' _Damn that boys hot! Wonder if he prefers Bella over me?_

Yes I do, I amended in my head. I preferred Bella over any of these dim witted fools that roamed these corridors. In fact, I'm pretty much certain that I prefer her over any human on the planet. I ignored Jessica and entered the Biology class room.

Mike Newton sat gaping at the door waiting for Bella to come in. I wanted nothing more then to pull his eyes out so they would never witness her beauty. But I wasn't a violent person. At least I thought I wasn't. Wow jealousy can do strange things to you. I planted myself at the back of classroom noticing that I had the only spare seat. You see, it's alright these girls having a fixation on me but they never actually approach me. Something in the back of the minds tells them _he's dangerous_.

When Bella strolled through the door with Eric and Angela I inhaled the air. Her scent was intoxicating. I distinguished freesia and strawberries in her heavy aroma. See, if she was human I would have jumped her then, draining her dry but she's a vampire. And, as far as I know, we don't have blood so it'd be a hard challenge. I quickly wrote a note that I'd hand to her during the lesson and looked up to smile at her. She looked dazed at first before returning it. I scrutinized her every move as she made her way down the narrow pathway to our desk. Once she sat down she smiled a shy smile.

'Hello I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella.' I thought it was best I introduce myself before giving her the note.

'Yes. Nice to meet you.' She answered timidly before fiddling with her text book.

'Pleasures all mine' and I meant it.

The conversation stopped then when Mr. Banner explained today's lesson plan. I was completely oblivious to what he was saying, only aware that Bella was sitting next to me. I waited for her to finish the note's she jotted down before nudging her gently. I never expected what happened next. A buzzing feeling swept up my arm making its way to my heart. I knew she felt it because I saw her lips clasp together. She turned on me with questioning eyes so I pushed the sheet of paper in front of her like an immature school child.

I observed her right hand grazing the page as she wrote back. Her dainty fingers slid the note under my bulky text book.

_Sure. How many others are there?_

Alice said she'd say yes. I decided to answer her question.

_There are two more at home; Carlisle and Esme._

With that I gave the piece of paper back to her. Esme and Carlisle would be delighted to meet her. It took Bella a few seconds more to write back.

_That's pretty awesome =D_

I found that phrase funny. I could see out the corner of my eye that she was fighting a smile to. The rest of class went slow for me. Obviously not due to the fact that I had a Goddess sitting next to me but from all the thoughts that darted around the room. At the end of the lesson I gathered her books for her in a neat pile as I was a gentlemen and that's gentlemen do.

'Thanks' she breathed while dumping them in her bag.

'Not a problem.' I answered. I slid the books in my bag and headed of to music. I watched Bella walk in the other direction waving at me. I smiled at her and concentrated on my footing. Wouldn't look good if a vampire tripped over. I saw Jasper in my class motioning for me to take the empty seat. Jasper always got pursued by teenage girls in music so it was my duty to make sure they couldn't sit next to him.

_Thanks man!_

'No problem Jazz, I know what it's like to have unwanted attention.' My mind replayed grim encounters with previous women who have tried their luck with me. I shuddered.

'Dude, don't think too much. Some memories aren't meant to be reminisced.' Jasper said with a chuckle. I laughed with him. He was so right.

The rest of the lesson in my ears was completely incoherent. The only thing that obscured my vision was Bella' striking face and her beautiful voice rang clearly in my ears. Tonight we'd get to know one another and she'd get to meet the family.


	3. 2 Meet The Cullens

_**Basically thanks for reading guys **__****__** Err you can check out Bella's school outfit's on this website - **__**.com/**__** the website will be updated along with the story. Please keep reading and review :D **_

_**Thanks so much**_

_**Cullenist! 3 x**_

_**Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer Owns These Awesome Characters *Sniff***_

_**Oh by the way, should I do this in Edwards P.O.V as well?**_

2- Meet the Cullen's

I hunched slightly in my coat to protect myself from the pelting rain. Now, I know I said I was all for clouds but do you remember me saying anything about _rain?_ No. Do you know why? Because I hate the damn stuff! Ugh. This is another time I desired to be six feet under or at least a little more human. I wanted to bask in glorious sunshine not frigging rain. I let out a loud huff at my internal babble. I so badly wanted to run to my car and dodge any daring rain drops but I couldn't. Slowly- no _painfully_ slowly, I walked to my car only just noticing a petit figure with protruding points to her black hair standing by it, huddled under an umbrella. I made a mental note to invest in one of those things. I could see the mighty smile that was plastered on her face so no doubt her chirpy mood had not diminished. I don't even think it's a mood but some how in her genes….

'Hey Alice.' I called softly knowing that her abnormal hearing could catch what I said.

'Bella' she sang motioning me to stand under the umbrella with her.

My pixie friend, once again, threw her delicate looking arms round me and gave me a bone crushing hug. When she let go, her face went into a vacant expression just like in the cafeteria. Her ocher eyes became distance as if she saw beyond our actual surroundings. I didn't bother to shake her for it appeared to me that this was a regular occurrence. Alice snapped her head up and her smile grew even wider.

'Okay, I'm riding with you to mine. But first were going back to yours to see your apartment.' She affirmed moving round to the passenger side.

I got into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. The sound of the robust purr greeted me.

'This is a boss car Bella.' I imagined her words coming out in a tiny flow of bubbles. Seriously, is her enthusiasm catchable?

'Thanks.'

I pulled out of the parking lot and set a speed of 80mph.

'What music do you like?' she asked fiddling with the buttons on the stereo. I removed her hand from it and placed it in her lap.

'Please be careful with it Alice.'

'I wouldn't break it. Can you put some music on?'

The stereo began to blast the works of Paramore. Alice wiggled in her chair along to rhythm, humming some random tune.

'Alice, what are you singing?' I asked completely baffled by the noise coming out her mouth.

'I don't know the song duh!'

I laughed.

'If you don't know the songs then don't hum.' I told her simply.

She swiveled in her seat and gave me an are-you-kidding me look.

'I learnt that if you hum anything along with a song then sometimes you just pick it up. It's worked in the past.' She replied smugly.

I'd never heard that before but then again, I wasn't really one to find stuff like that out.

The short journey had been filled with her humming which actually turned into the notes of Paramore- thank god, and questions. A lot of questions only most of them were from me this time. I even asked her about why she keeps going weird on me. With which she replied everything shall be explained later and I accepted that. She told me about her mate Jasper who she adored – I found out that he's the blonde one. Rosalie, the walking goddess, is Emmetts mate or aka Mr. Muscle. However, I was surprised that Edward had no one. Surely he could just pick any vamp?

'Why doesn't Edward have a mate? He's such a gentlemen.' And excruciatingly handsome, I amended in my head. Alice sighed.

'Well I guess he hasn't found the right person… yet.' She added which made me suppositious of this pixie.

I didn't respond to that.

We finally arrived at my apartment.

'This is awesome Bella.' Alice exclaimed running to the huge walk in closet.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I took in my surroundings, my home. Yeah, it was a really nice place. I never needed to refurbish any of the walls, I just left them plain white. The only thing I did add was furniture; white sofas, a glass coffee table, a huge wall cabinet with murky glass slides and red and brown accessories. It was very modern with the cinema surround sound and enormous TV that I never watched. The smell of me laced the apartments air; freesia's and strawberry. I trundled into my bedroom shocked by Alice's eagerness to dig through my clothes.

'It's great that you have all these goods,' she said holding up a bundle of tops, 'but where's Gucci? Where's Fendi? Where in Gods name is is D&G?'

Woo. Pixie sure looked mad.

'Why would I wear all that designer crap?'

Her elfin face went from alarm to complete horror. She chucked my garments back into the closet and came up to my face. Well, my chin actually.

'I think you need a few lessons in expensive chic!' she expressed in exasperation before collapsing on my bed.

I stood as still as a statue waiting for her to say something else.

'Err… Alice, why did we come back here?' I asked after twenty two seconds of silence. Damn my vampire mind and all it's space!

Alice arose off the bed with another one of her hyped up smiles.

'Just checking out your wardrobe and how many shopping trips we need to do. Let's go!' she cried and pulled me all the way out of the building. I kind of yelped like an idiot when she pulled me. How am I to know my pixie friend had such strength?

_Oooh, this is an S.O.S,_

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line it's true_

Alice flicked her small silver cell phone open rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes for a completely different reason. Jonas brothers? Seriously? I slipped into the car while she had her conversation. I tried not to listen but my ears pricked when I heard a melodious voice on the other end. Amazing how I already knew his voice so well.

'We'll be home soon.' Alice informed Edward.

'_Hurry up. Why did you even have to go to the apartment?' _

'For a girly chat.'

'_You looked in her closet didn't you'_ It wasn't a question. Obviously Alice does this a lot.

'Shush your mush Eddie boy.'

I heard a small growl on the other end. Someone doesn't like that name.

'_Whatever.'_

Then all I heard was the end of call tone. Alice slunk into the passenger seat and told me I had to follow her instructions when we got to Forks. This trip was quiet. Most of the time Alice had that completely spaced out look on her face. I was dyeing to know what was up with her then I remembered she would tell me later. When she did come back to the present she had a goofy grin on her face which I chuckled at. We passed Folks high school when she began giving me orders about what path I took now. The new road I drove on to wound tightly through out the forest. The scenery was enchanting with all the gargantuan trees that over shadowed us. My eyes averted away from them when I spotted a striking white mansion. The whole front of the house was sheer panes of glass with a small meadow like front lawn.

'Wow.' I breather as we pulled up which made Alice smile.

Six vampires dashed to the front of the house to greet us. Rosalie had her hand clasped around Emmetts. He had a massive cheesy grin on his face when he watched me and Alice exit the car. Jasper ran to Alice with unearthly speed and embraced her in tight hug. Edward stood next his brother looking somewhat disgruntled before nudging Emmett. There were two who I hadn't seen today. I believe the women with the hazel color hair and roundish features is Esme. She had a warm smile on her face which reminded me of a mother. The male who had his arm round her waist securely must have been Carlisle. He had sleek blond hair and very sharps features. Both of them were just as beautiful as the vampires who surrounded them. He let go of Esme and walked down the steps at a human pace to me.

'Hello. I'm Carlisle and this is my family' he gestured his hand for me to shake which I took.

'I'm Bella Swan.'

He nodded. 'Please come in.'

I followed the Cullen's into their home. The whole downstairs was simple and elegant with art on the walls and the chandelier that hung over the living area. A huge TV occupied most of space with a Nintendo WII underneath it. I sat on one of the sofas with Alice and Jasper on her other side. Edward slunk down against the arm of the couch we were sitting on while Rosalie placed herself upon Emmetts lap on the opposite sofa. Esme and Carlisle remained standing.

'So then Bells, tell us about you.' Emmetts booming voice startled me. Rosalie slapped him round the head when she saw me flinch.

'Don't mind him Bella. He has no consideration for other people's ears. Especially people with extra sensitive hearing. ' Rosalie snapped in her husband's direction and he chuckled.

'Rose baby, you know you love Me.' he replied nuzzling into her neck.

She sighed in content and kissed his forehead.

'Jeez! Would you give it up? I can't stand the crude thoughts that pass through your mind Em!' Edward shattered there little romance with a yell.

'Stay out of my mind then Eddie boy.' Emmett retorted and went back to pressing his nose into Rosalie's neck. Stay out of his mind? What did that mean?

'Jasper please calm these two down.' Carlisle instructed Jasper and an instant calm settled over the whole room. What the hell was happening?

'I didn't see them fighting Esme. Your furniture should be safe.' Alice interjected, winking at Esme. I turned to Esme who let a sigh of relief. How did she know they weren't going to break anything?

'Bella you're confused.' Jasper said touching my shoulder.

'Of course she is,' Emmett established smirking 'I just told Eddie to Stay out of my mind and-'

'Stop calling me that.' Edward snarled.

'Japer just calmed the whole room down and Alice just had a precognition. Now, I bet she's sitting there thinking what the hell?'

I meekly nodded causing him to laugh.

'I have no powers what so ever and I could even see this whole situation baffled her. Christ, it baffled me I know the deal!'

Powers? Wait… they have powers!

Carlisle sat down on the arm of the opposite chair and began with the explanation.

'Edward reads minds. He can read any mind in this room-'immediately I started to panic. What if he heard me calling him a Greek god in my head?

'Apart from yours.' Edward looked up at me almost in frustration whilst it was my turn to let out a sigh of relief. They all laughed except Edward who furrowed his dark eyebrows in concentration.

'Jasper can manipulate the emotions. He can calm a room full of angry people or hype up a room full of emos.' Alice said carrying on with Carlisle clarification, 'I can see the future.'

My mouth dropped open. They were some awesome powers to have.

'That's impressive.' I said shaking my head in astonishment.

'Not as impressive as yours will be.' Alice muttered extremely quietly only for me to hear. I arched an eyebrow at her. She mouthed 'tell you later'.

'Bella please tell us about you. When did you …and how did you cope?' Carlisle prompted with his hand twirling for me to continue.

'Oh I was changed 75years ago. When I woke up I was completely dazed and not sure what had happened. I don't even recall who changed me or if it hurt. I secluded myself from humans when I found them appealing and decided to hunt animals. I didn't relish the fact of killing an innocent.' I said shrugging. Carlisle eyes widened slightly.

'So you've killed no one?' Emmett asked me. Rosalie looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head.

'Woo Jaspers been a vamp for a hell of a lot longer and doesn't have your restraint.' He said inclining his head toward his brother who hissed at him. Rosalie smacked Emmett round the head again.

'Just kidding Jazz. Your great, really kiddo.' Emmett reassured him winking.

'Did any coven help you?' Carlisle proceeded with the interrogation ignoring the other two.

'No. I've been on my own occasionally bumping into nomads but it's been rare.'

'Wow that's remarkable.' Carlisle praised me.

The whole night was a continuation of more questions. God, questions were getting on my nerves. I could feel Edward's eyes on me which took all my concentration to not turn around and get lost in his deep golden orbs. I still felt pure relief that he couldn't hear my inner voice. I learnt many things about my new friends and how they changed. Carlisle had changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett which was fairly inspiring. When we taste blood a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop but Carlisle fought against it and saved lives. He currently works at Folks hospital. Once again I couldn't understand how he suppressed his instincts when near fresh human blood. Alice doesn't remember who changed her or anything about her past like me. The others remember everything. Jaspers story was very interesting as well. When Edward explained his story I saw the pain distort his perfect features. I very much wanted to go other and comfort him only I didn't know how.

When it got to 3am, I decided to go back to my apartment. Alice begged me to stay, forcing her lips into a pout. I almost gave in until Edward offered to come back with me and then we'd drive back here. I accepted.

'Just go back and change then get your butt back here.' Alice demanded with Jasper by her side.

'See you soon guys.' I said my goodbyes waving to them all.

Edward was exceptionally silent until we finally got into the car.

'Now please tell me what you're thinking. It's been torture not knowing.' He said in complete irritation.

I chuckled and reversed out of the drive way. I didn't need my headlights on with my vision.

'How do you think everyone else feels?' I asked staring out the windshield.

Edward didn't answer. I saw his expression was one of wonder and his eyes were calculating.

'Why are you coming with me by the way?' I inquired perplexed by his decision and dying to hear his angelic voice – metaphorically of course.

'Just to check out you apartment I guess. Why? Is it a problem?' He replied in mock sarcasm.

I shook my head. Driving through the sleepy town of folks I found eerie. I couldn't understand the reasons behind it; I could only think that something wasn't right. When we reached the block that my apartment was in I checked around to make sure there wasn't any witnesses to what I was about to do. I zoomed up the stairs with nonstandard speed. When I glimpsed over my shoulder, Edward wasn't behind me. He didn't follow? I walked at human tempo down the hall pondering whether I should go back down and walk with him.

'Jesus Bella you're slow, not only in a car but running too.'

I nearly jumped out of my skin at his voice. A' hole was in front of me.

'D'you know it's considered good manners _not_ to sneak up on people. And for your information I thought I drove pretty fast.' I glared at him in the darkness knowing very well that he could see me. He laughed.

'It's rude to make stupid faces also and for your information, I could have walked faster then you.'

Offended slightly, I rolled my eyes.

'I was glaring moron. Someday you'll have to show me your superfast driving skills then. ' I informed him coldly and opened the apartment door.

I watched Edward intensely surveying my apartment. His body was rigid.

'Eddie, there isn't any one else in here apart from us. Chillax dude.' I said making my way into the walk in closet. Mmmm, what to wear? I searched my underwear draw for my extremely comfortable boy shorts then investigated my clothing for an outfit. Preferably one that Alice wouldn't see fault with.

'You called me Eddie? Are you oblivious to the fact I hate that name?' I heard him say from the living room. This was something I loved about being non human. I could have a conversation without being in the same room. Sweet.

'Not at all. I just kind of caught onto the whole Eddie thing at your house. It's sort of habit now.' I explained in all honesty. I raced into the bathroom and took an extremely quick shower and slipped into today's attire. I had chosen grey fur lined knitted boots, a grey cotton vest top and a pair of inescapable skinny jeans to go along with the regular coat.

Edward appeared to be checking out my book collection when I tapped him on his shoulder. His breathing went uneven when he took in my appearance. I would have been blushing wildly if I was still human. I avoided his gaze and pried the book out of his hand. I arched an eyebrow at the page he was reading. It was my favorite passage.

'Wuthering heights?' He asked with curiosity. I nodded and looked up into his eyes. That was no help at all. I couldn't turn my head away. It felt as if the atmosphere had been charge with an electric surge. Edward seemed as lost as I was. I unwillingly tore my eyes from his and put the book back.

'It's one of my favorites.' I replied to his earlier question trying to not look him in the eye again.

'Mine too.' He said softly before turning away to the door.

'Wow Eddie, I wondered if we were going to have something in common.' I teased him grinning. He unconvincingly scowled at me. I could so tell he wanted to laugh.

'Come on.'

We ambled back to the car not bothering to use any speed. Edward's eyes were looking every where but me. He seemed deep in thought. My mind kept wondering back to the electric I felt in the apartment. I'd never experienced anything like it in my never ending forever. What did it all mean?


	4. 3 Fun&Games

_**I decided that the Edward P.O.V was a one shot thing. I'm so happy with the hit's I gotten in just two days. Thank you so much guys. I appreciate it. Please keep reading and I'll keep updating.**_

_**Cullenist 3 x**_

_**I like the fact that no one knows where the stories leading :D Not even I do :L ''/**_

______________________________________________________________________________

3. Plans & Games.

'What do you mean slumber party? We don't sleep!' I threw my hands up in exasperation at Alice's ludicrous idea.

Edward and I had got back a while ago. The tension in the car sat so thick amongst us that you could almost cut it. I don't see why I had anything to feel awkward about, we only looked into each others eyes…_and got completely lost in the moment._ Nothing major. When we got back, Edward insisted that he needed to hunt which was a lie because his eyes were just as golden as mine. I mean, I should know, I've looked at him enough. Rosalie, Alice and I decided to chill in Rose's room for the hour before school started. All Alice has spoken about is a slumber party which we can't even slumber at.

Rose carefully applied a layer of blood red nail polish to my toe nails concentrating only on that and nothing else.

'Duh! Of course I know we don't sleep but it'd be fun. We could sit in Pajama's and speak _all_ night just like humans do. You don't necessarily have to sleep.' Alice explained shaking her head at my reflection in the mirrored wall.

'You know,' Rose said hoisting herself from my feet, 'that could be pretty fun. We actually haven't attempted this yet.'

'Hey presto. Someone actually see's the point in this. Thank you for your agreement Rose.' Alice exclaimed glaring slyly at me.

'Is there any point in me arguing about this?' I questioned knowing that she'd probably 'seen' my answer.

Alice held a pair of plaid pajama shorts to her thighs and spun around to face me with a devilish smile.

'Nope there's absolutely no point cause I already seen it so nah!' she said sticking her tongue out like a child, pinging the shorts in my direction.

'Fine.' I huffed and lay my head back on Rose's double bed.

Even though I'd barley known these two girls for 24 hours, they felt like my sisters or my very best friends. I felt so comfortable around them and completely at ease. If this is what it's like to live in a coven then I definitely would not mind.

'Okay, so, back to topic slumber party. I'm thinking we should go on a shopping trip for pajama's' Alice started bouncing around the room at vampire speed. I snapped my head to her attention.

'You have Pajama's Alice.' I whined throwing the plaid shorts at her face. Rose laughed.

'Girls, I'm up for whatever. Right now I'm going to see my hubby. Ciao!' Rose left me in the room with a crazed Alice.

'There not the right pajama's. Can you really see me walking around in _these?' _She said wrinkling her nose in distaste as she flung them at the door.

'Why d'you buy them then?' I asked her, 'and don't give me - _because they were on sale and cute at the time.'_

'That didn't even sound like me silly and yes, that's exactly what I would have said. Every one needs a pair of plaid pajama pants-'

'Even people that don't tend to sleep. I have my very own pair too.' I interjected sarcastically rolling my eyes. Alice let out an elated giggle and planted her self beside me cross legged.

'You're funny Bella. We can talk about this later because right now, I need to ask you a question.' Her face took on a serious look. I propped myself up against the gargantuan headboard waiting for her to continue.

'When you came back with Edward, Jasper noticed that you to were extremely uncomfortable around each other. What happened?'

I sighed. 'I'm surprised you didn't see this in a vision.'

'I was being occupied…Anyways that's not the point. Please answer the question.' She pleaded widening her eyes to affect my decision. I slumped.

'Okay well in my apartment we had this weird moment. I don't know what happened exactly. We were both standing there looking at this book and then our eyes met and I felt lost but at the same time it all felt right if you get me.' I said trying my hardest to choose the right words.

She seemed to understand and nodded.

'So why all the awkwardness when you both came in?' she probed. I didn't know how to answer the question because I didn't know the answer myself.

'I have no idea.' I replied shrugging.

'Eddie boy's an ass hole sometimes but I'm 110% sure he's fully into you.' She grinned tapping her temple.

I could feel my lips part at her statement. She had a vision?! Oh great! So how am I supposed to look at him now without feeling stupid? He's probably seen it too.

'Way to go to make things less awkward Alice.' I stuck my thumbs up.

'That's what I'm here for. Come on, we got to go to school now sugar plum.'

I laughed at the name she just called me and darted out the room behind her. I really should have been paying attention because I went smack into Edward's chest. The impact forced me to ground with an almighty bang. Edward ran over to me and helped me up. I ignored the buzz that numbed my fingers when I touched his palm and hoisted myself up. Before this moment, I'd never experienced pain as a vampire but here I was, rubbing my butt.

'I'm really sorry. Are you okay?' his voice came out in a frantic rush. I waved the words off.

'I'm… good.' I grimaced at the words. That was the complete opposite to how my left butt cheek felt.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked pursing those luscious lips of his. Shut up Bella.

'No. Seriously Edward, I'm fine.' I reassured him smiling. He seemed torn on whether to believe me.

'Err can I give you a ride to school today?

Well that was unexpected. I nodded and I bet my non existent life that I had a goofy ass smile on my face. Edward must have seen it because his face beamed with his trade mark; that insanely hot crooked grin of his.

'I'll meet you down stairs in five minutes. Just need to change first.' He said gesturing to yesterdays clothes.

'Kay.' I replied in really dazed tone and ran down the Cullen's stair case fastening my coat buttons up. Wow, I'd never actually taken note of what Edward wore. I always looked at his face. But now I'd seen his muscular chest emphasized in that tight blue v-neck sweater, I doubted that I'd be able to keep myself from ogling when he came down. The boy was perfection. I was only vaguely aware of Jasper until he put a hand on my shoulder.

'You're driving me crazy with your lustful thoughts Bella.' He informed me timidly.

'What are you talking about? I was only thinking off…' my thoughts replayed Edward's chest. I wonder what it'd look like bare and sparkling in the light.

'You're doing it again.' He groaned and set a calm atmosphere. I felt embarrassed about my thoughts and even more thankful at the fact of Edward not hearing me.

'Much appreciated Jazz. Wont happen again.' I doubted that very much.

'No problem. Do you want to ride with me and Alice today?' he asked obviously out of kindness.

'No thanks. Edward offered to give me a lift.' I answered looking up at the murky clouds. Jasper let out a low whistle.

'Boys got it bad.' He said before getting up and walking to the shocking yellow Porsche in the garage. Was everyone trying to make me nervous today? Why did everyone keep saying this? Can they not see I find it hard enough to form one puny coherent sentence when I talk to him?

'What are you thinking so much about?' I looked up to see Edward towering over me with an unfathomable expression on his face. Slowly my eyes trailed down to the grey knitted shirt he wore under his pea coat. God did he look edible. My breathing became heavy as I bit my lip. I'm sure he heard the change in tempo as his eyes failed in hiding his amusement.

'Oh you know the usual.' My voice sounded shaky even in my own ears.

'Yeah thanks for clearing that up' he retorted heavy on the sarcasm and headed off to his silver Volvo.

I happily trundled along after him like some sort of love sick teenager. Jeez Edward was actually starting to make me feel more human. Is it weird that I feel strangely drawn to him? Maybe he has this affect on all women. I'd have to make sure my emotions weren't written on my face though I'm sure it'd be a lost cause.

The inside of his car was kept in a spick and span condition. Not one spec of dust could be seen on the dash board. When he started the engine, it sounded very tuned so I gathered he had it fixed on a yearly basis. I already missed driving my Audi when he pulled out from the twists and turns of the forest road onto the highway.

'I apologize for being rude this morning it's just I had a lot to think about.' He ran a hand through his bronze locks. He could really pull of the bed head look.

'Don't worry about it.' I wonder what he had to think about.

'Alice told me you're having some sort of sleep other this weekend? Kind of bizarre for people who can't sleep. ' Edward said chuckling lightly. His laugh made me want join in but I just smiled instead.

'At least _somebody _see's where I'm coming from. Seriously, have you ever heard of a vampire slumber party?' I saw him shake his head with a grin from the corner of my eye, 'No! Neither have I.'

'I gather it was her idea.' he said finding this amusing.

'I guess anyone could have figured that out.' I continued shaking my head at the thought of her plaid pants. Girl was crazy!

Then something caught up with me. 'Wait, this weekend?'

'Is that a problem?'

I reviewed this weekends plan in my head. I felt stupid for making plans with Angela for shopping. God knows if the sun will be shinning that day. Maybe I could still take her out in my car that night and we could go to some club with Rosalie and Alice. Oh but what about ID?

'Did you hear me?' Edwards annoyed tone brought me back from my plans.

'Yeah I heard you. And no it's not a problem.' I mumbled still thinking about the logics of my idea. Surely Alice can see my resolve now and help me out.

'Oh I get it. You're all deep in thought.' He muttered clearly irritated that he couldn't hear me. Ooo I bet it really ticked him off.

The drive to school took a measly eight minutes thanks to Edward and his insane driving. I finally got what he meant about me being slow. Looks like I'd have to up my speed a notch. Edward made his way to the other side of school whilst I hunted down Alice. Her scent wasn't clear but I could still pick off traces of pine when I inconspicuously sniffed the air. I hope no one actually saw that. My little pixie friend stood waiting outside her English room with a few other people, all of which ignored her like she wasn't there. I kind of felt sorry for her.

'Hey Alice.' I greeted her quietly.

'Bella, Angela won't be in for the rest of the week due to some ear infection. She'll email you on Friday to cancel.' Said Alice under her breathe swiftly. I caught every word.

'Did you like my plan though?' I would have enjoyed going to a club.

'_Were_ still going. Here's the deal; we all go together to the club including the boys and then have our sleep over when we get back.'

I liked the sound of that. Only one thing I wasn't to keen on.

'Are we still going shopping for pajamas?

She grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eye.

'Were going to a club which means we need outfits. So yes, we are still going pajama shopping.' She annunciated each word like I was some incompetent fool. I nodded.

'Bells gonna go in three, two, one.' The bell let out a horrendous shriek signaling first lesson.

'Later Alice.' I waved goodbye.

Mine and Alice's conversation made me extremely late for first period. I received my very first detention ever for after school. The morning lessons were rather boring and dragged on until lunch. I sat with my human clan in the cafeteria aware that Jessica and Lauran were making rude comments about me. None of it bothered me. I couldn't wait for the school day to end. Unfortunately I had no classes with Edward which sucked big time but the time was made up by our 20 questions in the car. To my amazement he waited for my detention to finish. I found out that Edward and I had a lot in common. We both shared the same taste in music and enjoyed classic novels. He asked me to explain in-depth every answer that came out my mouth as he found it hard not knowing the reasons. I actually realized the more I spoke to him, the more interesting he became with his intellect. I didn't mind answering any questions as I wanted him to know more about me and vice versa.

Everyone had decided that tonight would be my night to host a gathering. All the Cullen cars followed me to my 'crib' as Emmett put it. Esme and Carlisle had a business trip to attend to and wouldn't be back till next weekend which meant they weren't available. Emmett and Jasper immediately got animated with my TV screen, hooking their WII up. Guys couldn't go anywhere with out it. Edward joined in with them but I kept seeing his eyes wonder other to Rose and I. Rosalie helped me sort out some spare room for new clothing from our future shopping trips while Alice shredded any item that was more then 10 years old. I admit I had a few garments in there.

'Son of a bitch! This is the fifteenth time the games frozen.' Emmett bellowed at Jasper who enhanced the room's atmosphere with his own laughter.

We'd all huddled into the confined space of my living area to watch Emmett and Jasper play tennis. I couldn't stop laughing; I literally had to hold my sides together before they split with laughter. They both hit the ball with such impractical speed it made the game freeze. Edward had kindly showed them how to hit but got frustrated at the slowness. We girls got a kick out of them being so sucky at it.

'I know, why don't we play a non electronic game?' Alice implied getting up from the sofa to switch the TV off.

'And what do you suggest munchkin?' Emmett couldn't really see the people having fun without today's electronics. Alice glared at him for the use of that nickname.

'Ali, now you know how I feel when you call me Eddie boy.' Edward replied to Alice's thoughts.

'Whatever Eddie! Mmmm, I was thinking that we could play truth or dare.' She suggested with a crafty smile. Two days and I already knew that smile meant nothing good.

'I'm in.' Jasper shouted slamming his hand on the sofa arm. I shot him a don't-disrupt-the-furniture look.

'Same.' Rosalie agreed not hitting my sofa but moving the glass table out the way.

'Deffo. Eddie? Bella?' Emmett asked sitting on the floor Indian style. Rosalie crouched down next to him followed by Jasper and Alice. I planted myself next to Alice.

'I'm game.' I affirmed.

Edward hesitantly knelt down and sat next to me with a resigned sigh, nodding.

We chose to go clockwise; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Me and Edward. Emmett shocked us all by admitting his obsession with rubber ducks. Rosalie doubled up with laughter at that. Jasper got the worse dare for he had to wear his clothes back to front the whole day of school tomorrow. Alice asked me do a double dare with her. We ran down the corridors of my apartment building making disturbing noises and banging on peoples door. No one caught us thanks to our nifty running. Edward chose truth so Rosalie asked him who he'd rather get with out of Jessica and Lauren. He chose Jess for her thoughts were a tad more bearable then Laurens. Rosalie opted for a dare which involved her wearing her underwear over her jeans. Emmett's idea of course.

During the course of the night we went back to playing a game on the WII. Our gathering ended at 2am with Emmett throwing the WII controller through the wall making a tremendous mess and a huge whole.

'Em, I have to live here! going to kill me now thanks to you.' I whispered harshly while my hand examined the hole. She's so going to notice this in the morning.

'Chill Bells. She can't kill you; just rip her throat out first.' That caused Emmett a loud smack around the head from Rosalie. I looked at Edward whose lip were pressed tightly together battling a laugh.

I put my hands on my hips and glowered at him. Well that pushed him right over the edge for he launched into a musical laughter. Now, if he was laughing at something else, I would have memorized the beautiful sound but he wasn't. He was laughing at a situation that happened to be so unfunny.

'You think this is funny?' I asked, frustration caused my voice to go up a few octaves.

'Bella why don't you just come stay with us while Esme and Carlisle are away? They really wouldn't mind at all.' I stared Edward down before focusing on Alice.

'They would be cool with that?'

'Absolutely.' Rose answered for Alice and went in my room to pack some stuff.

'You,' I jabbed a finger at Emmett, 'can fix this tomorrow and explain why it's like that to Mrs. Allen. I warn you, she's very scary.'

Emmett and Jasper howled at that.

'What? You'll see tomorrow.' Just the thought of Mrs. Allen in a tiff made me quake a little. Edward noticed and draped an arm over my shoulder. I don't think he was aware what these blasé touches did to me. I spent a quarter of a second disputing whether I should remove myself from the embrace or endure it with out going into shock. Truth is, I took pleasure in the warmth that could be felt through my clothes.

'It's settled then. I'll come with Em tomorrow and help with this,' Jasper brought me abruptly back to reality, 'and you can come stay with us.'

I nodded at him. Rose came out with a one suitcase while Alice drag two along. Why I needed all that for a weeks stay I did not know.

'Are you okay?' Edward whispered in my ear tickling the exposed skin on the back of my neck. I craned my head to look at his face and smiled at him.

'Perfect.' His mouth broke out in one of the crooked smile and his arm gripped my shoulder tightly.

In all honesty I was perfect at that moment. I had people around me that I'd grown to love in such a short space of time. It'd cause me sever pain to leave them, especially Edward.


	5. 4 ILoveYou

_**Okay I finally have a proper idea for where the stories going and hell yes it going to be good. :D I'm very excited to keep on writing. Be expecting updates from me every day. Remember to read and review!**_

_**Love Cullenist 3 x**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

4. I love you

Tomorrow we were all going to a club. It surprised me at how fast the week had gone. Edward and I spent so much time together in his room constantly chatting about out likes and dislikes. I could see how trouble free it would be to fall in love with him and become deeply obsessed. I should know, I was half way there already. We began to get more comfortable around each other and I noticed that every time he would smile, it would make me smile to see him happy. When he hurt, I'd find myself in equal despair almost as if we were one. I could see that he also liked to see me happy too and when my face took on a somber expression, he'd try his hardest to change that.

The Cullen's and I couldn't go to school today thanks to Mr. Sunshine and his magnificent rays so I spent the time sitting in my room reading. The room had a serene quality to it with all the pastel colors and then the large window that peered over the river and greenery. I must say that Esme sure knew how to decorate. I heard a small knock on my door.

'Come in.' I mumbled not look up from the book.

The door open and I was hit with the smell of orange blossom and lemon. Edward. As if he had hold of some invisible string that I was attached to my head shot up. He had just been hunting so his face held more color then normal. Those black eyes I gazed into this morning were now liquid topaz. And those lips curved up into a grin.

'You're going to get an email in two minutes from Angela.' He informed me closing the door. I grabbed my lap top and sat in the middle of my bed. Edward joined me.

'I hope she's okay.' I thought out loud staring purposely at the screen. Edward being in such close proximity would have sent my heart soaring if I had one.

We sat in content silence whilst I read the email.

_Bella =]_

_Soz that I cnt come this w-end. I have this skank ear infection =( So sucky. I should be back at schl A.S.A.P. I hope Mikes not causing you too much trouble ROFL. This is only a quick email coz my ears hurting *sniff*. I hope I c u on Monday._

_Anything interesting going on at schl? "/ Fill me in!_

_Angela 3 x_

'What's ROFL?' Edward asked me.

'Rolling on the floor laughing.' I sighed closing the lap top.

'Humans and their slang.'

'Vampires and their needs to invade.' I retorted. You got no privacy in this house.

'So has Mike been causing you any trouble this week?' he nonchalantly brought the subject up.

'Trouble? Why would it a problem that he follows me _everywhere_. Were completely inseparable.' I clapped my hands in sarcasm and rolled my eyes. A very low growl erupted from Edwards's chest.

I raised my eyebrow at him. 'Did you just…_growl _at me?'

He rolled over onto his stomach and propped his head up with his hands. I think I could see a spark of anger in his eyes. I could be wrong though.

'I don't like the way he thinks about you. It's rude! And then the way he latches him self onto you like some leech…' another growl slipped though his lips.

If you put two and two together, I started to see that Edward was…' are you jealous Edward?'

'Don't be absurd Bella.' He scoffed way too quickly. I cautiously cupped his jaw in my hand and pulled his head to face me.

'Then what's the problem?' I asked fixing my eyes on his.

'I'm…jealous.' He confessed after a moment of silence. The thought of him being jealous made me giddy even though he had no need to be. My hand that I'd grabbed his face with traced his jaw line. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. I took that as a cue to continue so I brushed my fingers over is cheek bones then moved down to those lips. His lips parted at my touch and he opened his eyes. All though he'd just hunted he looked hungry and I'm not sure if it was for animal blood.

'You don't need to be jealous Edward.' I whispered with pleasure. His name flowed so smoothly off my tongue. At unearthly speed he moved so he was kneeling, his Godly lips only inches away from mine.

'Bella…' he breathed in content warily moving his face closer to mine. Only another inch until I feel those magnificent lips on mine…

'BELLA!' Rose shouted from downstairs causing me to jump and head butt Edward. He cursed under his breathe rubbing his forehead.

'Oh my God! I'm really, _really_ sorry.' I exclaimed. Way to ruin the moment Bella.

'S'okay Bella. Rose should be the one who's sorry.' He assured me with a smile. So he wanted that just as much as I did then. He crawled of the bed and extended a hand for me.

'Come on. Alice wants to take you shopping with Rose.' I took his hand eagerly and let him lead me out the room. I think this was a turning point for mine and Edward's relationship.

When we got downstairs I shot a murderous glare at Rose who looked at me with repent. Alice had another one of those daft smiles on her face that could only mean she'd seen Edward and me kissing. I suppose I would have to clue her in on Rosalie interrupting us. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess on the floor. Jasper looked quite alarmed.

'Sorry Jazz.' Edward mumbled releasing my hand. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled an apologetic smile.

'Eddie's giving off a few lustful waves of emotion. Don't take it personally Bells.' Jasper said causing everyone to laugh except me and Edward. I would have died being in Edward position right now.

'Right. We best go girlies. The mall closes in a few hours and we need pajamas and outfits.' I imagined Alice with a whistle and everyone standing to attention. Girl appeared to be on a mission.

Edward wished me good luck, ducking his head to give me kiss on the cheek. Emmett and Rose had a rather passionate embrace which I could only look away from. Jasper and Alice weren't as intimate with goodbyes like Rose and Em. When we got in Alice's Porsche, I moved into the back seat stroking the spot where Edward kissed. It was all tingly.

Alice asked me how the kiss went. I explained that Rose's bad timing kind of jolted her vision but Alice reassured me there will be plenty of chances. Rose apologized a numerous amount of times and I accepted. Couldn't stay mad at her for long. On the highway you could see Seattle lit up. It looked very pretty and stood out in the darkness that had cloaked the sky. Crowds of people had hit the mall before closing time and my throat itched uncontrollably at there scents. It had been almost a week since I hunted. When a human came to close to me my stomach muscles would tighten and my back would go rigid. Alice soother my paranoia but saying I'd hurt no one.

'What about these Bella. They'd go with your dress splendidly.' Rose handed me a pair of black velvet, peek toe courts. They had a cute little bow on the front.

We'd chosen our dresses for tomorrow night already. Rose opted for a purple strapless number that hug her curves, enhancing her beauty that much more. Alice selected an elegant black v-neck dress with thick straps. She looked adorable in it. I'd chosen a midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress that flared at the billowed mid-thigh before finishing. I loved it. All of them were cocktail style dresses.

'Okay. I'm good with these. Now we just need to find you some.' I slipped the shoes off and went to hunt a nice pair for Rose. Normally I'd never be enthusiastic about shopping but these two made the trip so much better.

'Found some.' Alice sung from behind the clothes rack. She two pairs of courts, one pair were grey and shiny. The other pair was black with three straps. They would have both been death traps if it weren't for our reflexes.

'Whose is whose? I asked Alice.

'Grey ones are Roses and these ones are moi's.'

'They're perfect Ali.' Rose squealed causing late night shoppers to stare curiously at us.

'Wow. And I thought pixie here could only squeal that high.' Rose laughed while Alice nudged my shoulder rather hard.

Alice's face went completely black and her eye remote. That meant only one thing. Rose and I enclosed on her so know one would be weirded out by it.

'Carlisle and Esme are bringing Tanya and Irina back with them next weekend for a visit.' Alice voiced her vision glumly. I recognized their names from the information Esme gave me. They were from the Denali clan. Another coven that drank animal blood, basically extended family.

'Yippee.' Rose muttered sarcastically and sat down on one of the stools.

'Why are you all so down about it?' I asked perching on the edged of Roses stool.

'Tanya flaunts her self like she's everything. It really lowers your elf esteem.' I turned to gawp at Rose.

'Rose do you look in the mirror. You're absolutely stunning!' Why she had a complex is a complete mystery.

'Thanks Bella but you'll see what I mean when you meet her.' She sighed. I doubted that though.

'Then there's Irina who constantly wants to suck Jaspers face off. Not to mention Tanya has a huge thing for Edward.' Alice explained sidling next to me.

'What d'you mean she has a thing for Edward?' I couldn't control the curiosity that seeped into my tone.

'Exactly what I said…Oh hold up.' She said craning her neck to see me, 'don't tell me Bella has a thing for Eddie?'

'As if you didn't know Pixie.' I muttered. She jumped up, clapping her hands with a toothy smile. Her teeth glistening in the industrial lighting. I put my head in my hands hating this attention.

'Alice, sit your skinny butt down now. You're embarrassing her.' Rose scolded playfully poking me.

'If it helps Bella, he will confess his love to you very soon.' Alice whispered in my ear. Of course she wouldn't tell me when though.

We chose our pajama's, keeping it to the theme of Hello kitty – Alice's idea. When we got home, Edward opened the car door for me and hugged me which was a first. Rose winked and I rudely stuck my middle finger up at her.

'Call me crazy but I really missed you.' He said into my hair, holding me closer. I inhaled his intoxicating scent that cling to his shirt.

'I missed you, too.' I replied truthfully, placing a kiss on his cheek.

I wanted to stand there forever holding him. I felt so whole like he's the missing jigsaw piece I'd been missing all my life. For the first time, I actually felt like I wasn't living a meaningless forever if I had Edward by my side. But I had to hunt so I reluctantly let go of him.

'I have to go hunt.' I told him halfheartedly and gathered my shopping bags to take inside.

'I could come with you. There's somewhere I'd like to take you.' He insisted grabbing my hand. I agreed just like I would agree to anything he said.

Edward led the way into the ominous forest completely free. I followed letting my hair whip viciously around my face and trail out behind me. Even after 75 years I found the tiny wildlife amazing and blessed my superb eye site for letting me see all this. Our feet sounded nothing more then soft thuds muted by the damp soil.

A chilly gust of wind blew in our direction and I inhaled catching the tangy scent of elk. My feet automatically took off in the west direction and the predator with in dominated my more humane mind, forgetting that I'd left Edward behind. I disregarded the branches that struck my shoulders in my haste to feed. The faint sound of hooves trotting governed my hearing as I drew closer. There were no more then four in the group. Once they were insight gracefully leapt onto a boulder before jumping onto one of there backs. It bucked in bewilderment but I forced it down to the ground with my remarkable strength. We both landed in a heap. The elk struggled before resigning. I clamped my hands either side of its jugular and sunk my teeth into its tempting pulse. My sharp teeth sliced through the animal fat sending the rich blood gushing into my mouth. My eyes closed in deep satisfaction as the blood trickled down my parched throat, satisfying my thirst. When I'd fed enough I carefully let go of the Elks throat and examined my shirt for any spillage. Luckily I made no mess.

'That was impressive.'

I swirled round to see Edward resting on the rock I'd jumped off. His face appeared absorbed in my little commotion. I'd never had an audience to my carnage so I immediately felt embarrassed.

'Thanks?' I was uncertain of what else to say and jumped up onto the rock where Edward sat. He chuckled and rose to his feet.

'Now you've finished your affairs, it's my turn to occupy your time.' With that he threw me on his back and raced of back into the darkness.

My eyes were wide at his sudden movement. The forest rushed past me even faster then it did on my own legs. Edward was a hell of a lot quicker then me. I placed my head on his shoulder, listening to his even breathe. My hand trailed up his neck twiddling the bronze locks between my fingers.

'That's very distracting.' He breathed and then all movement stopped.

I lifted my head from his shoulder to see we were both standing on the edge of a beautiful opening that formed a symmetrical circle. In the moons glow I could see small flowers sprouting from the grass either in the colors of yellow, white or purple. I got down from Edwards back and walked straight into the middle, right under the moons beam. I stooped to the ground feeling the cool grass beneath my fingers. My eye caught site of my hand vaguely glittering in the dim light.

'This is… there's no words to describe it.' The whole meadow stole my breath away.

I felt to warm arms snack around my waste. I turned within the grasp to the sight of Edward faintly sparkling. The meadow seemed dull in comparison.

'It is nothing compared to the beauty of you Isabella.' His words sent shivers racing up my spine. I would have caved if it weren't for my arms supporting me. Never in my life have wanted anything more then Edward. I'd die to have is mine. I looked into his butterscotch eyes and couldn't look away. My breathing hitched.

'Edward…I'm in love with you.' I blurted out unthinkably. Stupid dazzling trick.

'I'm also in love with you.' He murmured bringing me closer to his chest so our bodies touched. His words melted all my qualms of him not feeling the same.

Edward took the first step and leaned in towards my face. I half expected the moment to be ruined by someone bellowing my name but here we were, still moments away from a kiss. My lips parted, basking in his sweet breather. And then…our lips met. Nothing had ever felt nicer. It was as if his cool lips had been shaped for mine. The desire for him to be mine was stronger then before. My hands rested on his chest. The kiss grew even sweeter before I pulled back gasping for air. I searched his face for any hints of regret and found none. His eyes were dancing and his mouth curved up into one of those brooked grins.

'I don't think that could have gone any better.' He said sweeping a strand of hair from my face.

'You know, I think the subconscious part of your brain can read my mind.' I though exactly the same thing a minute ago.

'Unfortunately no. Its just your eyes are warm and you're smiling…a lot.' He chuckled. I didn't even realize until I stoked my lips and felt they'd curved.

Edward laid himself on the ground and beckoned me with his hand. I obtained human speed and sprawled out next to him with my head resting on his chest. He slipped his arm around me and drew me closer. We lay in comfortable silence just enjoying each others presence until the morning sun made its way other the horizon. All the while I'd been deep in thought about my future decisions. Everyone had got to fit around Edward now. I couldn't not have in my life, my whole being ached for him. I didn't care that I'd grown besotted of him. I loved him with every cell in my body and that's all that mattered.

'What are you thinking about?' Edward asked breaking the silence.

'How much I love you.' I replied with a shrug and snuggled deeper into his chest.

'It definitely won't top how much I feel for you.' I could hear the smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

'We should get back now. I can hear the others are worrying.' He sighed. I removed my head from his chest and got up with an extended hand. He took it.

'I have to spend another couple of hours with out you tonight.' He reminded me of mine and the girl's plans. I really wanted to back down now.

'Don't worry Edward. It'll shoot by in know time.' I soothed him and led him out of the meadow.

'I wouldn't be so sure.'

We walked hand in hand through the over grown forest, once again, at human pace. I didn't want to rush the time we had together. Every little moment was precious. The name 'Tanya' came up in my mind. Great, I'd have to see her trying to seduce my love.

_**I totally get it if some of you think I've rushed the 'love' bit but this is crucial for them to be in love quickly. That way, the drama increases more through out. :D**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**3 x**_


	6. 5 Powers

_**WOO i'm so happy with how many people are actually reading my Story. Your all great and I Love You. As promised, Heres my daily update :D Enjoy and REVIEW.**_

_**Cullenist! 3 x**_

* * *

5. Powers

Edward and I were undividable for the rest of the day. We were either stealing kisses or talking. Emmett kept making comments like 'did you have fun in the meadow?' or 'did you do a public woo hoo?'At first Woo hoo meant nothing to me until Emmett got graphic about it. Jasper and Alice were gone the whole day in search of ID for tonight. Obviously are plan had changed as we were all suppose to be going but Alice made sure it was 'just girls'. I didn't accept that as being the whole truth, I personally thought something was up.

'So Alice, what's with the change of heart? Weren't we all supposed to be going tonight?' Rose complained as we entered Alice's room to get ready. Alice peered out the door and shut it softly then turned to us with an unreadable look.

'Girls, I can't explain right now you'll see tonight.' She said in a hushed voice giving me a meaning full look.

'Let's get ready then.' Rose instructed laying the three dresses on the bed.

Alice took charge of dressing me up like a giant Barbie doll. She did my hair first; curling it at the ends then added hairspray for volume. I held my breathe careful not to inhale the appalling fumes. For the makeup, we decided on nothing heavy and stuck to a natural look with black eyeliner on my eyelids and a bit of mascara. She applied rosy blush to my normally blanch cheeks. When I had my dress and heels on I looked like a completely different girl in the mirror, almost human.

'Alice thanks so much.' I flung my arms around her neck in thanks for the 10 minute make over.

'No problem. Anytime.' I knew she meant it.

Alice dashed of into the on-suite bathroom to get herself ready. Rosalie walked out sporting her purple boob tube dress looking striking as ever. Her eyes had been dusted with purple eye shimmer. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

'Mini dress much? Edwards going to have heart failure if that's possible. You look absolutely amazing Bella.' I turned to the mirror and double checked my dress. She had a point. In these heels it made my legs look longer and the dress shorter.

'You look incredible too Rose.' I smiled at her. I remember how she actually needed a confident boost once in a while.

'Thank you.'

'And do you have any comments about my appearance.' I twirled round to see a taller version of Alice standing against the bathroom door frame. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were painted blood red. She looked stunning.

'You've grown Alice!' Rose exclaimed punching the air. I stifled a laugh.

'You look wonderful Ali.' I said still laughing.

'She's right. The red lip stick is hot.' Rose complimented with a wink.

Alice smiled and glanced at the clock behind me. Her face became unreadable again.

'Let's get going then.' She strutted over to the door in her killer heels.

'I'm not running down the stairs with these on.' Rose mumbled making me laugh again. She was in a good mood tonight.

We linked arms with each other while Alice led the way. Our three musketeers were in the living room all sprawled out. Emmett was upside down on the sofa looking at absolutely nothing. Jasper had obviously been affected by the boredom radiating off everyone else because he sat tapping his fingers against the table. Edward looked really deep in thought. None of them noticed our arrival until Rose cleared her throat loudly. All three of them snapped their attention to us. Jasper and Emmett were speechless and Edward glanced at my exposed legs definitely looking like he might have a stroke.

'Say something.' Alice begged feeling self conscious with the silence.

'Damn!' Emmett burst out with, twisting round in an upright position.

'You like?' Rose teased spinning around again.

Alice laughed looking more like her self again. Edward got up and walked over to me grabbing my hips. He bent his lips to my ear and purred 'you look amazing.' I giggled and kissed his cheek. He stood upright and wrapped his arm around my waste.

'Alice why aren't we aloud to go again?' Jasper asked kissing Alice fully on the lips. I saw from the corner of my eye Edwards face with lines of frustration.

'Girls night which should be underway right now.' Alice answered quickly.

'Any trouble and you have my number okay Bella?' Edward said in a hard voice. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I'm a vampire for Christ sake.

'You all look great by the way.' Jasper added. Emmett waltzed right up to Rose, dipping her back and kissed her. Edward groaned by my side.

'If you don't control your thoughts Em, I won't control my actions towards you.' We all laughed at that.

'We'll see you guys later or tomorrow depending on what time our 'sleep over' finishes.' Rosalie said straightening her dress out.

The boy's walked with us out of the house. I went into the garage to get my car with Edward so I could drive it round to the front. He surprised me by pushing me up against the wall with his hands splayed on either side of my head.

'Do you really have to go?' he asked skimming my bare collar bone with his nose. It took me longer then a human to answer.

'Yes...' I finally managed to say all though it was all over the place. His trailed delicious kisses up the side of my neck, which made me sigh with pleasure and then his lips crushed me. This kiss had a sense of urgency in. His smooth tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged and our tongues joined in a battle for power. I could taste the bitter venom that had pooled in both are mouths for completely different reasons to thirst. Edward groaned and pulled away, his eyes glowing slightly. I stopped breathing so I wouldn't sound like a panting dog.

'Alice is waiting for you, love.' He just called me love!

He kissed my forehead before I ducked under his arm and slid into the driver's seat. Wow did it feel good to be back in my baby.

I rolled my window down and Edward put his head through.

'What's Alice up to?' I asked unable to curb my curiosity anymore.

'I have no clue. She's been singing all day to keep me out.' He said clearly irritated by it all.

I gave him a lingering kiss then reversed out of the garage for Rose and Alice.

Rose sung away to the tunes that I had in the car and Alice visibly relaxed to when we got further from the house. This only made me more skeptic of what she was hiding. I'm sure she'd tell me in her own time. Rose gave me directions to the club in Port Angeles. We pulled up to a pair of huge metal doors that had a line snaking round the corner into an Alley. Alice promised that my car would be safe under the watchful eye of the bouncer. They both sauntered up to the portly man whilst I ambled behind them. These shoes were going to cause problems even with reflexes.

'Do you ladies have ID?' The bouncer's asked in a stern tone even though his pulse told a different story.

'Of course.' Alice replied pulling three ID cards out. I don't even know what my picture looked like. He lifted his men in black glasses from his head and inspected them.

'You girls have a nice night.' Obviously they were passable. I wonder where Alice got them done.

'We most certainly will.' Rose answered in a tone of pure seduction. The bouncer's heart skipped a few beats while his pulse quickened instantly. Poor guy.

The club was a few levels down so we had to clamber down the stairs in our heels. Rose caught her heel in a small hole. She had to take it like a human and went flying. I laughed so hard at that. Alice took on another tense composure but still joined in with the laughter. When we finally arrived at the actual club dance floor I noticed that we all looked creepy under the florescent strobe lights. Still, that didn't seem to freak men out. They tried latching on to our party three but we shoed them away. We claimed dibs on a small alcove bit that branched of from the dance floor. There were three couches in there and dim lighting obviously trying to set 'the mood'.

'What can I get you ladies to drink?' a tall young man entered the private room leering at us all.

'A round of vodka shots please.' Rosalie ordered holding a fifty dollar note out.

'Coming right up.' He said and then exited to the bar.

'Why order drinks when we don't drink?' I wondered out loud. I've never heard of a drunken vampire before.

'Keeping up pretenses. Besides, we can handle these. Our venom burns the alcohol.' Alice bubbled enthusiastically. Mmmm she had split personality tonight.

We drank vodka shots for hours, each one burnt my throat with such intensity that I swear my vision was obscured with the impossibility of tears. Alice's mood remained hyped up which I liked. I wasn't too fond of Alice and Hyde! I think, but I can't be sure, that the alcohol settled in Roses brain. I'd never seen her in such high spirits, gallivanting around the dance floor like she owned the place. Many men offered me a drink in return for a dance but I declined due to these horrendous shoes. All in all the night was enjoyable until it hit 11pm and Alice had a vision. After that, she went back to Alice and Hyde.

'Bella…Please don't hate me.' Her feeble plea caught my attention. I sat down next to her, concerned.

'Why would I hate you?' I doubted that'd ever happen.

'You need to go the bar now.' She demanded ignoring my question. Her eyes were wide and her petit hands clasped mine.

'Now…' she whispered.

I nodded and headed out of the booth to the bar. My eyes scanned for Rose. When I caught a glimpse of her I told her to go look after Alice. With her clear hearing she heard and made her way back. I leant against the bar assessing any danger that had got Alice worked up. Not knowing what I had to look for was definitely a draw. I gave in and started to head back when I caught site of shocking red hair popping up and down on the dance floor. I don't know why but I made my way through the maze of bodies to the front hoping that I could get a better look. Something about her seemed familiar. I could swear I'd smelt her scent before even if it was just vague at the time. When her burgundy eyes hit mine I stopped dead in my tracks.

Everything around me blurred. The music drowned any conversation present. The only thing I was aware of was the scene playing in my mind.

My back grazed the hard concrete as I fell. I opened my eyes at a blank ceiling. My heart pounded frantically in my chest and perspiration trickled down my neck. I could feel my tear ducts about to explode with the unshed tears of fear. My pulse quickened when a figure crouched down beside me. My nose inhaled the aroma of sea water that seemed to be emitting from the lady beside me. Her features were unnaturally beautiful and her skin was of a pale complexion. Red curls danced around her face obviously irritating the women as she pushed them back roughly. What did she want with me? My body began shaking violently at the thought of not making it out of here alive. The woman stroked my arm. I recoiled from her chilly fingertips which made her smile. It wasn't a smile my mother issued me. No. The smile seethed with hostility making the woman look even more volatile then possible. She licked her lips when her eyes fell upon my exposed neck. Then with speed that was impossible, she bit into my jugular…

'Bella?!' I was being shaken wildly. My eyes snapped open to see a worried Alice standing in front of me. I looked around the dance floor to see the red head had gone.

'A-Alice… I…something weird happened.' I stuttered still searching for the woman.

'You got your power.' She said stroking my cheek bone to calm me down.

'No…' I was sure I just had a flashback.

'Lets get out of here and I'll explain when we get home.' I followed her out of the club confused.

Rose took charge of driving while I sat in the seat not completely there. Almost like I were having an outer body experience. My mind replayed that cruel scene of my past life making my blood boil with fury. What could I have possibly done to deserve such a ghastly punishment? I desperately tried to remember what I thought of at the time of my 'death'. All I could conjure up were images of a beautiful lady with chocolate brown eyes and coffee colored curls standing next to a smaller version of her. The child looked up to the woman with admiration, respect and…love. I couldn't be sure but I would suspect the woman and child was my mother and I. My anger intensified. This heartless creature stole my life away probably leaving my mother heartbroken! Then my fury diminished when I thought of the sadness of her loss. She must have been close to me and I to her.

'Alice…How is this my power?' I questioned moving forward to her shoulder.

'Simple. When you touch an object you can see its history.' She explained.

'But I only looked at her in the night club.'

Alice let out a sigh.

'That's because she triggered your memories. Anything that you come into contact with that had something to do with _your_ past activates things you can't remember.'

I thought about that for a moment. I had longed to remember my past for ages. Maybe the dresses I had kept from my child hood years can help me remember things. But do I really want to suffer heart ache though?

'So let me get this straight. I can touch anything and see memories?'

'Yup but it won't come randomly. You have to focus on it first. I'm not sure about people though.' She answered honestly.

'Edwards going to be thrilled that he couldn't be with her tonight.' I actually forgot that Rose was still driving.

'Don't remind me.' Alice groaned pinching her nose with her thumb and index finger. A habit picked up from Edward no doubt.

'That's why I couldn't have him come tonight,' she continued, 'you needed to find your power and he wouldn't have agreed if it meant subjecting you to…pain.'

'It wasn't mega painful Alice, just strange.' I lied. I'd never been emotionally stung like I had tonight.

'You don't have to lie to make me feel better Bella. I saw your face. Pain was written all over you face.' She murmured quietly.

'Alice,' I began and grabbed her hand, 'thank you for letting me experience that. I need to know about my past and my power. I've lived for too long in the past.'

She nodded and squeezed my fingers. Alice didn't remember her past either so I knew she'd understand. Maybe someday I could help her figure out what happened in her human life.

'Ooo look who's waiting on the doorstep with an extremely pissed face. You best start thinking fast apologies Alice.' Rose removed her hand from the steering wheel and pointed to the front porch. A very angry Edward was pacing rather quickly.

We drove straight past him into the garage. Alice prolonged getting out of the car until she couldn't hide no more. Edward tapped on her window threatening to tear the door off if she didn't come out. Quite frankly I did not want my car ruined.

'Stop being so over protective Edward and hear me out before you start your rant.' Alice commanded with Jasper out her side. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch, there eyes glued to our little drama. Edward said nothing to that and slid his arm round my waste so we stood opposite Alice.

'Thanks. First off I'm sorry that I did that. I probably went the wrong way about it-'

'No kidding.' Edward rudely hissed. I elbowed him in the ribs for silence.

'I know what it's like not knowing how or who changed you Edward. It's horrible and it's something I'd never wish on anybody.' Alice amended in a mere whisper. I wriggled out of Edwards arm and hugged Alice.

'Alice I can help you find out what happened to you if you want?' I offered sincerely hoping that she'd accept. I hated seeing her sad and after what she'd done for me, I owed her. She sniffled and looked up at me.

'You'd do that? Even after what I did…?' She trailed off, resting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her spiky locks with my free hand to sooth her.

'You did nothing wrong Alice. You helped me big time.' I assured her.

'Can someone clue me in on what's actually happening?' Emmett grumbled from the couch ruining the moment. So we did. At least Edward and Alice did. I kind of had other things on my mind.

I swore to myself that I'd find the women who changed me. Her features were registered in my mind already as well as her scent. I had no idea how but I'd make her pay for what she did to me and my family.

Alice thought it best we called off our 'slumber party' for another time after tonight's commotion. I could not agree more. Edward repeated the question 'are you alright?' about a dozen times. I hated seeing him suffer for me so I fibbed to him. The flashback I had tonight kind of made me revert to human ways like walking slowly and not bothering to run up the stairs. I'd never been so close to being normal. Right now, I sat outside looking at the stars. I believed that when you died you got to claim one. I hoped the one that shined the brightest was my mothers.

'Bella you should really think before you do something stupid.' Jasper murmured as he sat down beside me.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Yes you do. I've never seen so much hate in one person's feelings. That can only mean one thing.'

Okay I did know what he was talking about. I turned to face him.

'What would you do if after so many years you found the person who damned your life?' I inquired wondering if he'd give me a truthful answer.

'Granted I'd be angry but then I wouldn't have my Alice.' He answered simply.

That made perfect sense. Now I thought about it, did I really hate this destroyer that much? If she'd never given me immortality, I'd have never met Edward. I winced at that thought. I would have never met the Cullen's either. In some ways, I was kind of glad she did alter my way of life but it didn't change the fact that she'd taken me away from my family who I'm sure I loved…

'I'll leave you to think about that.' Jasper said and went back inside.

I must have been there for hours thinking for the moon began to subside. No one had bothered me so I got a few things straight. One; I would not hunt down the fiend who stole my humanity and Two; I wasn't going to find out more about my human life. The past is the past. My future with my family is what mattered most to me.

I felt his presence before I felt his muscular arms pull me into his lap. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

'What are you thinking about?' His words were muffled by my hair.

'I wasn't thinking, I was making decisions.' I told and deposited a kiss on his pulse point before laying my ear against his non-beating heart.

'And what were they?'

'I've decided not to hunt down that woman-'

'I wouldn't have let you any way.' He interjected sporadically. I scowled into his chest.

'I've also decided I don't want to know anything else about my past.'

Edward's arms wound tighter around me like an iron cage.

'I'm glad you've got things sorted.' He whispered and kissed my forehead. Such a gentleman.


	7. 6 LongWeekend

_**Okay so basically starting from chapter seven, I'm going to start making drama. It'll include the volturi and i'm going to find away to add the werewolfs in but that might be difficult. I hope you've enjoyed it so far :D READ AND REVIEW GUYS! I CAN'T EXPRESS THAT ENOUGH. i love you all for you support ;)**_

_**Cullenist! 3 x**_

_**Disclaimer ; **_

_**Random Guy; I was on fan fiction and came across realizations-**_

_**Cullenist!; I WROTE THAT ! DID YOU LIKE?**_

_**Random Guy; I loved the characters!**_

_**Cullenist!; *Blush* Well you know...-**_

_**StephenieMeyer; There mine ALL MINE *Evil Cackle***_

_**Cullenist!; DAMN!** _

* * *

6. Long weekend.

Another school week made a speedy departure. There'd been a lot of glares and stares at Edward and I as we strode through the corridors hand in hand. Mike completely blanked me much to Edward's relief but I felt guilty about it. Angela returned to school in perfect health which I was glad about. I switched lunch tables but made sure to make up time with Angela by hanging out after school at hers. During the night, I'd practice using my powers with everyone. They'd each hand me an object and I focused on its history. We discovered that the history I picked up was only from the last time it had been used but if I wanted to go further back in time, I'd have to concentrate so hard. Emmett thought it'd be funny if I check out his and Roses room. I declined not wanting anything disturbing permanently etched into my brain. Edward found my 'skill' endearing. When he'd find one of his CD's out of place he'd ask me to find out who used it last. Every time I came up with the same person; Jasper.

Today we were waiting for the arrival of Carlisle and Esme. They were bringing Tanya and Irina along too. I could sense Alice and Roses distress other this fact and tried reassuring them. But I had a problem of my own; I seriously did not want to face Tanya clawing all over my man. Edward kept telling me that he'd never shown interest in her and I totally believed him. Still, I didn't like that she showed a little too much interest in him.

'So what does she look like?' I asked Rose. We were both sitting in my room listening to music for the past hour while the others were hunting.

'Who? …Oh you mean Tanya. She's got strawberry blonde hair, curves to die for, immaculate dress sense and perfect features.' Her words came out fast and agitated.

Rose never seemed shaken up by anyone's appearance apart from Tanya's. I watched her plop down on my bed with a sullen sigh.

'I'm sure she's not like, _amazingly_ stunning like you Rose.' I hope to God she's not. What it she sways Edward in her favor? Oh God, something else added to my list of worry. I really don't want to decapitate someone so close to the family.

'Let's forget her and her insane looks. You don't have to worry about Edward by the way. He's never going to look at another woman like he does you.' She smiled at me and patted my foot.

'And you have no reason to worry either.' I replied trying to comfort her.

We spoke for another half hour until we heard Emmett's booming voice.

'Honey I'm home!'

Rose snorted leaving the room. I waited for my knight in shinning armor to come up stairs. When he entered my room, I literally pounced on him and covered his delightful lips with mine. He seemed startled by my unforeseen action at first until he reciprocated in the kiss with white hot passion. I felt his hand glide down my left thigh which he hitched up around his waste, his mouth still moving in motion to mine. I boosted my other leg and encircled him. His hand's slid up my shirt and rested on the small of my back. My hands were entwined with in his hair pulling his head even closer if that was possible. He dipped me backwards onto the bed and hovered over me. Then he did the one thing I so did not want him to do; he pulled back.

'What was that for?' his voice came out husky and that plus Edward equals sexy. My eyes took his appearance in. His golden eyes smoldered me and his lips were slightly parted. The dark shadows from this morning had diminished. I bit my lip in order of restraint.

'What d'you mean what was that?' I raised my fingers and traced his lips relishing his breathe on my finger tips.

'I meant why did you do that?'

'Because I love you silly.' He took my finger in his mouth and bit it. I groaned with pleasure. Edward obviously thought differently and let go.

'Did I hurt you?' he questioned anxiously. His eyebrows dipped in the middle.

'What are you talking about? I'm freaking indestructible!' I said pushing my self on my elbows and catching his lips with mine. I could feel him smile.

'Esme and Carlisle will be back soon.' He informed me when I laid my head back on the mattress. His body felt so weightless upon mine.

'Great.' I muttered sarcastically.

'You don't like them?' he asked incrediously.

'Of course I do…'

'This is about Tanya…again.' Okay so we'd had a few discussions about the Tanya business.

'I'm sorry that I feel the need to protect _my_ goods' I sniffed in which he chuckled at.

'Your goods?' He challenged raising a thick eyebrow. I frowned.

'So you're not mine?'

Instead of answering, he ducked his head onto my shoulder and kissed my exposed skin fervently. I giggled at how much it tickled. When he emerged from my neck his eyes showed nothing but sincerity.

'I am yours forever Isabella. No woman has ever captured my heart the way you have.' Those words did strange things to me. I ached even more for him then I ever had before.

'And I am yours.' I whispered looking straight into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me sweetly.

We stayed like that for a little longer just kissing and laughing. Then an almighty screech stunned my ears and no doubt every one within a 10 mile radius. Edward pulled me up and we ran out of my room into Alice's where we'd heard the noise.

'What's wrong Alice?' I asked crouching down beside her. She sat crossed leg on the floor looking at her blue blouse with disdain.

'Someone used my blouse and ruined it. I didn't even see who it was!' she explained throwing her hands in the air. I scowled at Edward who snickered under his breath.

I grabbed the soft material in my hand and focused hard just like I'd been training to. Every sound shut off and I was now in the past. I stood next to Alice's bed post waiting for the thief. Emmett came in whistling cheerfully and looking straight past me. Personally I suspected Rose so I thought he'd just leave the room when he was done doing whatever it was he had to do but he didn't. Oh no. Crafty Emmett crept over to the closet and searched through the clothing. He pulled out the blue blouse, looked around for any bystanders and slipped it on. Oh my God I almost died of laughter. He twirled around in the mirror and everything. When he heard a noise from downstairs he swiftly ripped the shirt off and placed it back in the closet. I closed my eyes with a great big smile on my face, opening them to the present.

'Well?' Alice said impatiently. I found myself laughing uncontrollably.

'E-Emmett.' I chuckled gazing from Edward to Alice.

Alice looked at me with complete horror until she cracked into giggles. Edward shook his head muttering 'I knew it' under his breathe. Then Alice stopped laughing and her face went blank. Vision time. Edward tuned in to her thoughts.

'Ahh.' He sighed, 'are guests will be here in three, two, and one.' And sure enough they were. I heard two cars pull up and immediately bounced to Alice's window.

Esme and Carlisle were in the first car. She saw me in the window and waved at me with a motherly smile. Got to love that woman. Carlisle went round to the trunk and took the bags out. The both walked into the house hand in hand. A black sedan parked up behind them and the two women stepped out with smug smiles. One had straight silver hair that blew lightly in the wind and a small frame. I figured that was Irina. When _Tanya_ got out I felt my face frown and my lips pout. She was, as Rose said, stunning. Her strawberry blonde hair fell down her back in waves. The clothes she wore emphasized her curves and her face was flawless. Still, Rose had nothing to worry about.

'Esme would really like to see you.' Edward laid his hands upon my stomach. I nodded still looking at our guests.

Esme's face lit up when she saw mine and Edward's hands laced tightly together. She gave me and awkward hug due to the fact that Edward wouldn't let go of me. When Carlisle saw us he looked as if he had expected this.

'Glad to see you're finally settling down Edward.' He spoke like a father to a son and patted Edward on the back. I smiled at him.

'Irina and Tanya will be staying with us until Sunday.' Today was Saturday which meant a whole twenty four hours with them Yippee.

Irina greeted the Family serenely. I didn't see the problem until she got to Alice. They both had a glare down competition. Irina backed away first and came upon me.

'Oh you're Bella.' She smiled cheerfully, 'Carlisle and Esme have spoken a lot about you. Welcome to the family.'

'Thanks. I have heard much about you too.' Really Irina, I've heard _many_ things about you, I thought to myself. Edward's grip tightened like he knew what I was thinking.

'We shall have to get properly acquainted.' She said hugging me obviously not noticing the sharpness in my voice. Over her shoulder I could see Alice pouting next to Jasper.

Irina let go of me and allowed Tanya to come and 'welcome' me to the family. Let me say that she did a horrendous job of acting casual. Edward kind of backed out of the long embrace she gave him. I clenched my teeth so the snarl I felt building in my throat wouldn't 'accidently' slip. She didn't even address me as Edward mate. Ugh! In fact, she hardly spoke to me at all.

Carlisle wanted the whole run down of our week. Emmett happily explained getting all animated about the WII control going through the wall and then the dumb excuse he made to Mrs. Allen about it. Just so you know I didn't get chucked out. Rose took over from there and went into detail about my new found power and how it happened. Esme and Carlisle seemed thoroughly intrigued by it. Tanya and Irina didn't pay any attention as they had there eyes on the prize; Edward and Jasper. Alice stayed quiet through out the whole speech which made me worry. I'd fight any one of those girls for upsetting her.

Irina and I actually got on well apart from the fact I still didn't like her goal. She told me stories about her family and adventures she'd been on. I found them all very interesting. Alice shot me a grateful glance for occupying her enemy. During the course of the night my eyes flickered back and forth between Edward and Tanya who were engaged in conversation. Edward looked really uncomfortable which made me smile.

'Esme do you want to come hunting with me?' I noticed that her eyes were pitch black.

'No sweetie. I'll go with Carlisle tomorrow night.' She assured me with a smile.

Tanya waltzed in strutting her stuff.

'Someone said hunting?' she sang in her annoying voice. I checked her eyes to see that they were as dark as mine.

'Yes. Do you want to come with me?' Beggars can't be choosers when it comes to hunting partners. Plus, Edward can now see that I've gotten over my prejudice to Tanya. A bit.

Edward gave me a long dazzling kiss that warmed my toes before we left. Tanya's face screwed up at that. We took my car and all she spoke of was Edward this and Edward that. Yeah I agreed with most of the things she said because they were all true. It peeved me off to think that she had these thoughts though. I restrained the monster that wanted to behead her and smiled like I didn't care. God I hated jealousy and its symptoms. We parked up by the edge of the forest in silence. I headed in one direction hoping that I'd be alone but no such luck. She tagged along.

When I'd finished hunting I sat on the massive boulder stargazing. I didn't her my company until she let out a massive sigh and planted herself next to me.

'You finished?' I really wanted hurry this up so I could get back with Edward.

'Can we talk for a bit?' she asked nicely. How about you run and I'll take the car? I considered in my head.

'Sure.' Damn guilt for creeping up on me.

'He brought me this necklace you know.' She absentmindedly fingered the beautiful string of pearls.

That shocked me. I thought he didn't like her.

'You can touch it if you want?' she dared me.

I really shouldn't. I trust Edward with my forever. I know I wouldn't find anything…would I? My snooping side got the better of me and before I could stop I had the pearl necklace in my hand. I closed my eyes and thought really hard. I skipped past the times that other men had touched them or the times she'd removed them.

When I opened them I was seated on a comfy double bed in a dimly lit room. The walls were decorated in elaborate swirls, the theme reminding me of Moulin rouge. The door swung open and two people entered. I could smell _my_ Edwards sweet scent. I thought the urge to get up and kiss him. He held Tanya's hand and never looked away from her eyes like he was entranced. The growl in my chest startled me but not these two. I was completely invisible to them. He pulled the necklace from his trouser pocket and clasped it round Tanya's neck still never looking away from her. His hands lingered there for a moment before she kissed him passionately. He hands rose up her shirt as he tore the fine silk away. And that was it… I couldn't take anymore.

My eyes flew open to a smirking Tanya. I nearly clawed those eyeballs out.

'You, 'I pointed my finger in her face 'can run home to Edward. You can marry him for all I care. You're both well suited.' And then I ran back to the car throwing the pearls I still had in my hand on the ground.

The engines roar as it pounded down the highway made me feel a bit more humane. Okay so I had no right to feel betrayed in the sense that he was cheating on me now. But still, can you really blame me for feeling hurt by a secret he kept? He practically lied in my face this morning when he said 'No woman has ever captured my heart the way you have.' Obviously miss yo-yo knickers captured his heart and probably something else. My grip on the steering wheel embedded a print of my fingers. How could he?

I finally reached my apartment that I'd missed so much. I didn't want to hear any explanation from that ass hole. My heart had been shredded all thanks to him. The phone in my pocket blasted the words of Franklin by Paramore.

**And when we get home,**

**I know we won't be home at all**

**This place we live, **

**It is not where we belong…**

Wow the song couldn't have been more fitting if it wanted to be. I ignored it and headed straight upstairs. As I approached the door, I could see the hole that Emmett had made a crap job at plastering up. The huge white patch looked so odd amongst the cream walls. I shook my head and entered the apartment. The stupid phone began to sing again. I pulled it out to look at the screen; it could have been Rose or Alice. Much to my demise, it was Edward. I flipped it open.

'What?' I snarled. I felt bad being nasty but he hurt me.

_Bella where are you?_ His voice sounded frantic.

'Good one Edward. Why would I tell you that?' This was unbelievable. Did he think I could forgive and forget? Fat chance!

_Tell me where you are now!_ Whoops he sounded truly peeved. Good. I hope he does care where I am and that I'm not coming back.

'Ugh. I'm. Not. .Say. Plus this is beside the point. Can you explain to me why you lied?

_I'm sorry Bella. Really so very sorry but you need to tell me where you are._

I flopped down on the couch.

'Why don't you tell me?' I said sarcastically. 'Get an incite from Alice or something.'

Silence…

_She can't see you._

'What are you talking about?' I asked sitting up. The pixie can't see me?

_Look Bella, you're either in danger or something's not right. So tell me where you are._

Okay I didn't want him to have anxiety attacks.

'I'm at my apartment and you can bring my clothes with you.' And with that I shut the phone.

18 minutes later a bang on the door woke me from my zoning out time. I opened the door to see Edward looking at the ground without my clothes.

'And here I was thinking vampires don't forget anything. I know Tanya hasn't.' I added snippily. Maybe I was being too harsh but I couldn't help it.

He raised his head and he appeared so sad. Those glorious eyes of his held nothing but misery and loss. I moved a side and gestured that he come him.

'Bella I never-'

I cut him off. 'You never what? Never meant for me to find out?'

He grimaced at my words.

'I'm so sorry for what happened. I never ever wanted anything like that to happen.' He explained moving closer to me but I moved back one step. Pain took its toll on his features.

'Then why d'you let it? I mean, don't get me wrong, the past is the past and all but why lie?'

'Because I knew you'd react like this!' his voice rose slightly on the last word and I shrunk back a little.

'Did you expect to run back to you and be like _'I saw the past with you and Tanya sucking face and it didn't bother me'? _I'm not a liar so I didn't because in actual fact it bothered me a lot.' My voice began to get louder as well.

'Did you even see past the kissing?' The cheek of some people! In a vampire movement, I took my shoe off and threw it at his head but he dodged it. It smashed into the cabinet. Shards of glass hit both are skin.

'No. And don't think I wanted to see past it thank you very much.' I hissed with malice.

'Then you didn't see everything.' I was about to disperse of my other shoe but he moved forward gripping my wrist in mid air.

'Listen to me.' he pleaded and caught my eyes with his. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't.

'I love you and have never loved anyone else before you and will always love you forever. Now, if you'd had listened or stayed in the past for just a couple of seconds longer you'd have seen me accusing her of using her power.'

In my mind I went back to that dreaded scene and remembered how entranced he was. Oh God I felt so stupid. He dropped my hands from his grasp and I looked down at my feet. One of his hands cupped my chin gently lifted it to his gaze.

'I'm sorry it's just-'he cut me off with a kiss. Well, you know me. I kissed him back with all my strength sending him tumbling to the floor. He chuckled.

'Don't ever doubt my love for you Isabella and never throw shoes at me.' I laughed at that. Who was I kidding when I thought the heel would damage him? He's a vampire!

We both left my apartment with all the glass on the floor. I'd have to clean that up soon. He had his Volvo and I had my Audi so we drove separately. It's amazing how easily I forgave him. I never considered myself such a push over. But that wasn't the point right now. When we got home, we were going have to solve the mystery of why I'd disappeared in Alice's visions.


	8. 7 Dog?

**_I love you guys who have added me to your favorites and Alerts. And then some people have me down as there fav author. I'm stoked to say the least! Thanks so much. :) Ermm as i said before, i was going to start drama in this chapter. And i have i hope. Please keep reviewing and reading. Your all so amazing :D_**

**_Love Cullenist! 3 x_**

_Disclaimer;_

_SM- I shall let you borrow them and only that._

_**Cullenist!** - Victoria's a bizatch so why don't you give me her? Or Edward? I prefer edward thou-_

_SM- Not a chance!_

_**Cullenist**!- Damn!_

* * *

i smell dog?

'I saw that!' Alice yelled.

Irina and Tanya had left this evening which I celebrated as did Rose and Alice. Now, we were trying to figure out why I wasn't appearing in visions. She only saw me when someone else had made a decision that had involved me. Like, just a minute ago Edward chose to swing me around over his shoulder. She got that but she could only see me faintly. Then I made up my mind to run into the kitchen, she had no idea. The whole thing was beginning to baffle me.

'Try something else. Maybe it depends on your mood.' Carlisle loved this challenge to know what was going on. He really got stuck into making theories.

'Yeah. You were pretty riled up a few hours ago.' Emmett reminded me. Edward scowled at him and then turned his attention to Jasper.

'No way!' he snapped at him then turned back to me.

'What was his idea?' I asked. I was willing to try anything.

'Now that could work.' Alice interrupted looking at the ceiling deep in thought. Her little legs were folded neatly on the stair.

Edward shook his head but let out a resigned sigh.

'Were going to insult you then Jasper will manipulate your emotions to make you angry okay?'

I nodded.

'We won't mean any of it.' Rose assured me and took stance in front of me. Her face turned into a disgusted sneer.

'Your hair is ugly and your face is retarded not to mention your scents like dog sh-'

'Rose!' Esme scolded when she entered the living room. I sighed.

'It's okay Esme. Were doing an experiment. No harm intended' I explained to her. She pursed her lips and sat down next to her beloved.

'Okay. And… action!' Emmett screamed. My eyes went wide at the volume.

'Like I was saying, you smell absolutely repulsive. Why anyone would ever want to spend time with you is a complete mystery to me!' Rosalie yelled in my face. This was so stupid; I didn't feel anything but humor.

'It's not working! Why is it not working? I don't even know if she's angry yet!' Jasper cried throwing his face into the pillow.

'How is this possible?' Alice let out an enormous frustrated sigh and went to comfort Jasper. He sat up so she could sit down then rested his head in her lap.

'I always thought you were a weird one Bella.' Emmett said playfully scuffing my hair up.

'Thanks for that!' I snapped and dragged a hand through my now matted hair.

Everyone became silent for a moment, all of us thinking. What was wrong with me? This problem only began yesterday. I'd been immune to Edward and his mind reading but now Alice couldn't see my future and Jasper had no idea how I felt?!

'I got it!' Carlisle burst through the silence excitedly.

'That's it. It's got to be it.' I looked over to Edward who returned my gaze with Admiration.

'Care to inform me on why I'm so dysfunctional?' I said tapping my hip in frustration. I hated it when he read someone's mind and never explained what they were talking about.

'Should I tell or you…?' Edward had a huge smirk on his face. He definitely knew he was winding me up.

'Mmmm I'm guessing it would be more prudent if you told her seems as…' Carlisle was joining in with him!

'Would you tell her already!?' Rose wailed putting her head in her hands. Thank you Rose.

Carlisle chuckled and gestured his hand to Edward, who nodded.

'Okay so we've gathered you can shield your mind from me pretty well. Now we figured that you've got a second shield as well that protects you from the more physical powers such as Jaspers and Alices.' He concluded with that melt you're heart crooked smile.

'Great. She gets two powers and I get none. Remind me how that's fair?' Rose moaned throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

Alice leant across the table and patted her knee. 'It's okay Rose, you were given godly looks.'

Rose thought about that for a moment before smiling and snuggling into Emmett's broad chest. Edward rolled his eyes at her vanity.

'This is so exciting!' Carlisle exclaimed. Always the enthusiastic one about discoveries. Figures with him being a doctor and all.

'Yeah it's great.' I stuck my thumbs up at him. Seriously, what was the biggy!

Edward nudged my shoulder and then his head snapped in Emmett's direction. He seemed deep in reflection which was weird for Emmett. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper raise his head from Alice's lap with a dumbfounded look on his handsome face.

'Dude! You're not seriously confused over what he just said? Its simple no-'

Edward held out his hand to silence Jasper with an amused face.

'He's not confused by that Jazz. He understands perfectly. His more confused by his own genius hypothesis!'

'Did you just call my husband a genius?' Rose asked in shocked amusement. Ditto Rose. That was exactly what I was thinking.

'Explain Edward.' Carlisle instructed unable to hide his true curiosity. All eyes and ears were diverted to Edward.

'Well Emmett thought that if these 'walls' came down suddenly then there must be a way to push them…back up.' Edward looked at me the whole time with a hopeful expression.

'Rightttt…So correct me if I'm wrong but that'd put me back in mystic megs visions, jasper the manipulator will be able to 'sense' what I'm feeling and influence it and then there's a possible chance that you could worm your way into my head?' Edward nodded his head with a goofy smile at my summary.

'One problem…how will she lift these so called walls up?' That was the first time Esme had interjected anything into this brain training exercise.

Silence. Haa I knew Edward the smart didn't think of this because that optimistic mask wavered. My forehead scrunched up has I sat down heavily in thought. I had no idea how I was supposed to weaken these mental walls. For starters I don't even know how they came down! Edward opted to sit next to me so I moved for him and then sat on his lap. His arms encircled around me like a barrier of protection…

'I got it!' I screeched right in Edwards's ear. He grimaced from the volume and I kissed his cheek in apology.

'Let's here your theory then Einstein?' Edward asked tapping me lightly on the nose.

'Well I think Carlisle's right about the thing he said on my moods. Maybe it does have something to do with it. Maybe when I felt angry like with Tanya, maybe I shut down?' I questioned my own assumption. It personally didn't make that much sense to me now I had it voiced.

'I fell in love with a very clever woman.' Edward spoke softly in my ear and kissed the corner of my jaw. I sighed with pure bliss and fell deeper into his hold.

'Please get a room.' Emmett moaned.

'My bad. I forgot that only you and Rose can kiss publically.' I barked in his direction.

'Temper temper.' He reproached. Edward growled at him and tugged me closer.

'Not now!' Alice snapped. She removed Jaspers head from her lap in one brisk motion then strutted over and pulled me off Edward's lap by my hands.

'We need to focus and we can't focus in a room full of childish,' she glared at Edward and Emmett, 'behavior. So we shall go to your room Bella and think happy thoughts.'

I could tell that Edward wanted to follow and I, too, wanted him to follow badly. I'd gotten over our tiff from this morning and wished to be with him. Alone. But that couldn't happen with Alice hauling me up the stairs. When we got into my room she slammed the door shut and bounced over to me.

'You need to think of the most amazing time of your life and then you'll be back in my line of vision.' She clarified clapping her hands excitedly.

Rolling my eyes, I sunk on to my bed and got into a meditating position. This could possibly help me channel my thoughts or something. My eyes shut with out even being told to as I reminisced on the night Edward and I was in the meadow.

It felt like I was actually there. I could feel the light breeze chill my skin as Edward closed the gap between us. When our lips met, feelings that had been dormant for decades started to emerge. His sweet scent filled my nostrils and I felt at home. The electric that traveled through my veins didn't pain me. I took it all in with a sense of gratification. This God, who had his lips firmly on mine Loved me, wanted me. I'd never felt happier at the realization. Like a gust of fresh hair had hit my brain, it felt clearer. Not as cloudy as it had this morning.

'By George I think you've done it!' I unfastened my eyes to see Alice hopping around the room like a crazy woman.

'That was a really bad English accent. Take my advice and don't use it in public.' I warned her making her hoot wildly.

When we went to tell the others of this breaking news, Edward appeared frustrated. Bless him. He still couldn't see into my mind. I abhorred seeing those Godly features of his masked with aggravation. I needed him to be happy. I wouldn't have my world, my sun darkened by this glitch in my mental wall. Whilst we both sat together on the sofa I fitted myself into his side. His hand inched down to my waste where his fingers fiddled with my belt.

'Looking forward to another boring school day tomorrow?' I asked Edward just making conversation so I could hear his voice.

'With you by my side, I'll always be looking forward to school, love.' He replied placing a delicate kiss on my forehead.

'Edward…I'm sorry you can't read my mind.' I raised my head to look at him. All I felt for him was love. I completely adored him and I didn't want him bugged out because of me. He came off slightly perplexed by my apology.

'Bella I love you whether I can read your mind or not. Maybe for all of time the workings of your mind will be a complete mystery but I can take it. In some ways I prefer it this way.' He cupped my cheek and I leant into his hand.

'Really?'

'Just don't think to hard though because that's when it really gets Me.' he joked and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I smiled.

Our night continued quietly. We had a sort of movie marathon when the others joined us. I thought the funniest of them all had to be 'super bad', chosen by Emmett. The boy sure had a crude sense of humor but it was laughable. Alice forced us to watch 'devil wears Prada' which kind of summed her up. That wasn't a complete waste of time but I had definitely seen better. She seemed more relaxed now that she could see my future. I'm certain that must have worried her when she kept getting blank.

'Why in Gods name would a human eat cheese and enjoy it knowing there going to get fat?' Rose asked as me and Edward took our places at the lunch table.

School had been drab and repetitive. Mike Newton harassed me all through biology about making plans for this weekend not even acknowledging that Edward and I were together. I very much doubted that Mike's plans were innocent because Edward kept tensing up when Mike was near. Letting him down gently was impossible as he made a complete song and dance about how I promised to take him in my car. Sheesh! Teenagers these days need to grow up. Edward kindly intervened and told him I was busy every weekend from now. My hero.

'Cheese is a comfort food I think. I remember my last meal contained cheese.' Jasper answered her thoughtfully. I wonder what my last meal was….

'Fish face at twelve o'clock.' Huh?

Edward put his head in his hands while the others laughed. I was just about to ask when Lauren stepped beside Edward.

'Hey. I was just wondering if…you know…you'd like to go out with me sometime?' her words fumbled over each other. Could she not see my hand resting on his leg?

'Lauren he has a girlfriend.' Rose sniped at her from across the table. Go Rose.

'So what d'you say Eddie?' Lauren ignored Rose and had her eyes glued to Edward. He grabbed my hand from of his leg and brought it to his mouth. He kissed my wrist right in front of her.

'Oh I'm sorry Lauren. What were you saying again?' he asked looking purposely into my eyes.

'If she can date you then I'm sure anyone else can!' she snapped at him glaring at me. Girl had balls!

'I'm tired of your obsession with me. Seriously, I actually curse the day you were born. No one else can date me because I am, and always will be in love with Bella.'

'So buh-bye Lauren and have a safe journey back to your skank table.' I finished for him. Rose and Alice howled out laughter at my chosen words. Those fishy eyes of hers bulged from the sockets before she turned round and headed back to her lunch tab_l_e.

'Woo. Who knew my little sister had it in her.' Emmett praised me. I smiled at his words 'little sister'. Of course I had it in me, I'm a vampire.

Lauren didn't come up to us for the remainder of lunch; in fact, she didn't even look at us. I and Edward had to go our separate ways because I had English and he had History. My feet dragged against the corridor floor in sorrow as I knew I wouldn't be seeing Edward till the end of the day. English is my favorite subject. We were currently working on 'Romeo and Juliet' which I have read so many times. Miss Barns had paired us up, mixing genders. I was paired with Tyler which wasn't so bad but not my idea of heaven to be exact. We discussed when we should meet and where; Tyler's house, Thursday night. Yippee. Edward shall be pleased, I thought sarcastically.

My last lesson was R.E. Angela sat next to me which was a good thing. I hardly knew anyone else in the class beside her. In my mind, I counted down the seconds until I would be in Edward's arms again. At the End of the lesson, Angela approached me.

'So I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party I'm throwing at the weekend?' She asked timidly.

'Is it just an invitation to me?' I didn't want to leave my family out. I'd miss them.

'No, no. Err you can invite the rest of the Cullen's too.' She sounded flustered. I put my books in my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

'Sure, count us in.' I assured her and left the room.

Yeah I know I should have been using human pace to get to the parking lot but my desire to see Edward overpowered what made sense. People didn't seem to notice either. When I did get to the lot, I saw all the Cullen's cars there but none of them. Maybe they were late. I walked over and leant against the hood of the Volvo. I could see the ominous clouds breaking up in the sky so I preyed a beam of sun wouldn't hit me. That'd be a site. When most of the parking lot was cleared I became worried. Where were they? Not just Edward but all of them? My fingers drummed staccato on the bonnet. Surely if something was wrong they would have found away to tell me. I listened out for any coming footsteps but heard nothing. Only birds and there sweet chirping.

'Earth to the Cullen's.' I mumbled under my breathe knowing that if they were close, they could hear me.

I paid more attention to my surrounding sounds hoping to hear Edwards's footsteps. He wouldn't just abandon me let alone his car. Then I heard it or rather felt it. A vibration followed by a tree falling down sound. My head snapped in the directing of the forest. I got to my feet and walked snails pace to the edge. When I knew no one would see me, I legged it in the direction I heard the noise.

The forest ground disappeared under my feet as my speed upped a notch. What if one of them is hurt? Anxiety caused my footing to go faster still. Oh god, what if something's happened to my Edward? When I caught site of a clearing and the five vampires I'd been searching for standing in it I let out a sigh of relief and slowed down. Edward turned around alarmed. Then my panic soared high when I realized they were just standing looking at nothing. Were they waiting for something?

'What's going on?' I inquired. I was pretty pissed they left me. I took my place in between Emmett and Edward. Edward immediately moved into a protective stance in front of me.

'Bella you should have stayed by the car!' he hissed. Oh so he thinks that I need to be baby sat. I was about to argue with him when I smelt the most repulsive smell ever. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

'Why do I smell…_dog_?'

* * *

**Oooo she smell a dog! REVIEW or i wont write any more ! ;)** hahahaha


	9. 8 RedHead

**_Okay this chapter is probably going to be my shortest for two reasons; one i love you guys and wanted to update A.S.A.P and the second reason is because I'm going out soon boo hoo :( Ermm thanks for all the people who added me as favorite. MUCH APPRECIATED. _**

**_Lots of love to my followers_**

**_Cullenist! 3 x_**

**_Disclaimer; *sniff* I *sniff* DONT *sniff* OWN *sniff* THESE *sniff* CHARACTERS *sobbing!*_**

* * *

'Hello! ..Dog?' my voice cracked through the awkward silence. Surely they could smell it as well. Damn, I'm sure the entire population of vampires can smell it.

Alice turned to me with a guilty expression like she was going to confess to some murder. I waited for her to speak.

'Okay so here's the deal, there's this wolf pack that we kind of have a treaty with. Err, anyways, that's the reason you can smell dog.' She revealed. I raised my eyebrow at her. I never would have expected that.

'How can you make a treaty with wolves?' I had a funny image in my head of a black wolf sitting at a table, paws down, howling his agreements to Alice. Crazy right?

'Do you mind if I take it from here Alice?' Emmett asked. She shook her head for him to continue.

'How to explain?' he pondered looking slightly amused, 'okay here goes nothing. These kids with this mutant gene down at La Push turn into giant hairy ass wolves. Now, because we've settled in town, there's a new group of them who will be here any minute.'

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. Was he serious?

'Why are they coming here?' I implored for more answers. To say I was confused was understatement of the year.

'In terms of the treaty I guess.' He finished and moved back to Roses side.

'You guess? Do you know why Alice?' I looked at Alice who looked somewhat disgruntled.

'About that,' Emmett chimed in once again, 'Alice can't see wolves and there future so she doesn't know what's about to go down.' Alice pouted and put her head to Jaspers chest.

'When they get close enough I should be able to hear what they want.' Edward said. He shifted from his protective stance and slid his arm round my waist.

Through the shroud of tree's in front I could see large figures emerging from the darkness. I instinctively shifted into a defensive position. The others all followed suite. I had no idea who they were and that frightened me. I'm sure in my past life I wouldn't have believed in vampires and I know as a vampire, I didn't believe that anything else could be any more surreal then what I was. Now, my beliefs were being tested. The first wolf to step out the forest was huge! He had a jet black coat and two of the most menacing eyes I'd ever seen.

I stared at the wolf pack in awe. All of them entered the clearing so gracefully even though their size should have been a problem. Edward had sneakily moved in front of me as I gawped at these massive creatures. I was very intrigued by the wolf with beautiful russet fur. His eyes were slightly warmer then their obvious leaders. The russet wolf was flanked by to other wolfs both of them a bit smaller. One had sandy color fur and the other had chocolate brown. Kind of like my hair. The smell became more potent as they edged nearer. Each move they took was cautious. I noticed they were engaging in a wolfy conversation and then the wolf that had caught my attention ran into the forest.

'Thank you.' Edward's voice was hard. It took me a minute to realize he was talking to the head wolf. The black wolf nodded his heavy head.

'This is gross.' Rose moaned and stood up from the squat she was in, covering her nose with her hands. I sighed.

'Rose you don't have to breathe.' I heard Jasper snicker at my reminder. I looked over to see that he had Alice tucked behind with both arms splayed out front. Kind of the position Edward and I were in. He wasn't the only one who went OTT on protection. Emmett on the other hand seemed game for a fight and had his arms folded across his chest and stood next to Rose. They both meant business.

'Okay…' I snapped my attention over to opening in the forest where a tall boy came from. My eyes widened as I realized he wasn't a wolf anymore. His skin held the same coloring as his fur did and his silk black hair fell over his shoulders. He took head of the other wolfs for the first time. I noticed that he was shirtless.

'You broke the treaty!' he jabbed a finger at me. I shot up and stepped over Edwards's arm that was in mid air.

'I did no such thing.' I growled. Edward placed his hands around my both my arms and dragged me back behind him. He hissed violently at the boy. I expected him to back away but he looked totally unthawed.

'She didn't know about the treaty.' Oh so I did do something wrong?

'I don't care if she didn't know!' the boy snapped at Edward, 'she broke it and that means war!'

Alice got up from behind Jasper and shook her head.

'I think you should calm down Jacob.' She warned him menacingly. The wolves behind him all howled and got ready to pounce on us.

'Wait. What did I actually do wrong?' If we were going to die now, I would like to know why I was about to die. I marched over to Jacob ignoring Edward. Jacob's nose wrinkled in disgust.

'Ugh. Have you smelt _yourself_ recently? At least I freaking bath!' I wailed. I didn't think I smelled bad at all.

'Whatever. You hunted on our land with another female at the weekend.' I thought back to Saturday when Tanya and I went hunting. We had parked at a random shoulder and entered the only opening in the forest.

'There wasn't any border control so how was I supposed to know?' Emmett laughed from behind me but I was dead serious. Shouldn't I have smelt them if I was close?

'Like I said before, that doesn't matter if you didn't know.' He reminded me. Edward came to sand by my side and took my hand in his.

'Are you sure it was even her?' he challenged. Jacob snorted at that.

'Of course we know. It was a new scent.' He stated as if that proved everything. Edward shook his head.

'Why doesn't one of your dogs smell her? I don't trust you're senses when you're human.' I clenched his hand so tightly that he let out a small yelp. What the hell was he doing? These things could eat me?!

'It'll be okay love.' He tried to soothe me but it didn't work. The great big black wolf padded over to us. I stiffened and stopped breathing. I could not stand there smell. The dog bent its head down to mine and inhaled. I closed my eyes and whimpered at the closeness. It moved back to the rest who were in wolf form. I turned to Edward who looked smug.

'Maybe you shouldn't rely on your senses Jacob black.' He snarled at him. Jacob frowned.

'There were definitely two vampires who hunted on our land-'he began but Rose cut in.

'Well they were obviously nothing to do with us so you can be on your way now.' She affirmed with a flick of her hand.

'Were watching you.' He said looking straight at me. I smiled an innocent sweet smile. Such an ass whole.

When they left with amazing grace, us vamps all huddled together.

'So Eddie, what did you find in the wolves mind?' Emmett asked wrapping Rose with his sturdy arms.

'It's Edward-,'he reminded Emmet sternly, 'and nothing but the usual; we hate vampires, the Cullen's suck…and all that Jazz. But I did look into their accusation they made to Bella.'

'And?' jasper probed.

'They did see two female on there land, one was Irina and the other I assumed must be Tanya.' He said but I could see something bothering him. I wrapped my arms around his waist to comfort him. He hid his face in my hair.

'You saw Irina but you didn't see Tanya clearly?' Alice requested tapping her foot. I suppose after so many blank visions you just have enough.

'Irina was standing right in line of the wolves, feeding and the other vampire was slunk behind a boulder. It must have been Tanya though. When have we ever known Irina to actually socialize with anyone apart from family?'

'Makes sense.' Alice concluded but she didn't look utterly convinced.

'Can we go now? I would like the whole run down on this treaty business. Don't want to be breaking any more terms in the future.' I pronounced. Edward agreed and we trundled back to the parking lot hand in hand. When we got there, Jasper noticed a giant scratched that went the whole way round Edward's beloved car.

'What the hell!?' Edward exclaimed. Never letting go of my hand, he examined the scratch more thoroughly. He ran a finger over the sleek mark and then kicked the wheel cap in anger.

'We can fix it Edward. Chill!' Rose assured him and hopped into Emmett's jeep. Emmett followed and drove off leaving me, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

'How about I see who did it?' I offered. I forgot about my uncanny skill to see things from the past. He nodded.

'I'm going to kill who ever did this.' He vowed before I placed my hand on the car. I wish I'd taken it back straight away because I saw a crafty Mike Newton key his car. He is definitely not going to be alive for his eighteenth birthday. I smiled sheepishly at Edward.

'Mike-'

'I KNEW IT!' he roared and flung the passenger door wide open for me to get in. The in one quick motion he was in the driver's seat. I saw Alice mouth 'sorry' to Edward before they both headed off to her Porsche. She seriously needed to keep on top of her visions lately.

'Where are we going?' My apprehension started to go overboard as we sped through a part of Folks I'd never seen. All I could see were small houses everywhere. Edward's speed didn't decrease even though there were now loads of pedestrians around. We were most likely going to have an accident if he didn't slow down, not like that would bother us two but I didn't want to kill any body else.

'Slow down. Now.' My tone was severe as I said those words. He looked at me in astonishment before he actually slowed down.

'Now, answer my first question.'

'Mike Newton!'

I shook my head. 'That's so stupid. In fact, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.' I told him honestly. He refused to look at me even though I was staring at his profile.

'He keyed my car for no reason what so ever.' His said through clenched teeth. Boys and their toys.

'Edward calm down. He's an ass-'

'Are you sticking up for him?' he asked me in a hard voice. The cheek of it! Did he not listen to what I just said? He took my silence as a cue to go on.

'I swear if he comes in a 10 mile radius of you ever again I shall kill him. Do you understand me?' Okay he was going cuckoo! He couldn't be serious that Mike was the one for me? I never even spoke to him that much. Once upon a time I liked a jealous Edward but right now, this one freaked me out because those words seethed with nothing but hate.

'Stop the car.' I demanded. Even though I could see he was fuming beside me he pulled onto the curb. I climbed out and slammed the door so hard that the window shattered.

'Now you can repair the window!' with that I walked off in the general direction of home. Edward didn't follow me which was good because I didn't want him too. I left the car so he could have some time to cool off. He sped off in the opposite way to Mike's which was a relief. Edward would regret killing some one over something so minor later. Deep down I felt really bad about breaking the window, it was out of line and way out of character. I wondered the streets of forks like a lost lamb even though I had some idea of where I was going.

When I saw the forest in my reach I decided I would walk back at a humans pace. My clock told it was 10pm so I should make it back by about 12ish but my guestimations weren't always up to scratch. The forest surprised me by being eerie. Normally I'd be moving at vampire sprint so I would never be able to pick up every single sound but now, when I wasn't running, I heard everything. Insects scurried up passing tree trunks, birds squeaked darkly, leaves rustled softly in the wind. Bigger noises such as the large animals hunting or running were a lot easier to pick up when going fast so they weren't all that new to me. The moon peeked over the tree tops casting silhouettes in the moon light. It looked magical. I must have stood marveling over its beauty for a while until I heard footsteps.

I crouched down into a defensive stance and scrutinized my surroundings with clarity. For a vampire, I wasn't a very good fighter so became pretty scared. What if this is another vampire, someone much older and wiser then me? I tasted the air to check for any familiarity but I could taste nothing. I would have to go further in the noises direction if I wanted to find out who or what it was…

'Bella.' I hissed in bewilderment and shot up to attack. Edward situated himself right behind me and embraced me . How did I not recognize his voice? As much as I wanted too, I didn't hug him back. I was in a piss with him, remember? I turned in his arms to glare at his perfect face. Oh how hard it was not to kiss him.

'I'm so sorry Bella. I was angry and I never meant for you to walk away from me. I'm sorry I didn't come after you and-'I caved. I kissed him to shut his rambling up. I ran my tongue along the seem of his mouth for entrance and he granted it. My hands thrust in his hair. He groaned. Looked like are Eddie was quite the masochist so I pulled harder. Are tongues swirled around each other, I blissed out with the thought of his venom being in my mouth. He pulled my hips towards his so our bodies were lined up. My breasts crushed against his chest and when I felt like we were going to 'get somewhere', he pulled away. We were really going to have to talk about this.

'Am I forgiven?' he asked when he looked down into my eyes.

'Smile first.' I demanded fingering his lips. He didn't fail; he gave me my very own crooked smile. I smiled in return.

'Edward, we need to talk about something…' this was rather embarrassing for me and even more mortifying that I was bringing it up. My fingers played with the buttons of his shirt and my eyes were fixed on nothing.

'About what?' he asked me engulfing my hands in his. Oh god I wish I could just forget I ever said anything but we'd have to talk about it in time… I gazed into his golden eyes which burned with need. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Edward looked away from me and into the remainder of the forest. I checked behind me.

'What?' I enquired. I didn't see anything nor hear.

'Let's go.' He said and put me on his back. As we raced through the forest back home, I smelt the faint scent of the ocean. The first thing that came into my mind was that shocking red headed woman from my past.


	10. 9 Christmas Shopping

**Sorry for the Delay Guys. Stupid Internet didn't work :( **

**Thanks for th reviews :D I'm happy to say I'm working on another story which will be put up when it's completed :D**

**Love from Cullenist! 3 **

**xxxxx**

**Disclaimer;**

**SM- What are you doing?**

**Cullenist!- Just finishing off a chapter**

**SM- Your typing's real annoying!**

**Cullenist!- So's your need to hog your characters *muttered***

**SM- What was that?**

**Cullenist!- Nothing *smiles***

* * *

Chapter 9

Three months had past and Christmas happened to be approaching with in a matter of weeks. I'd officially moved in with the Cullen's in November after much persuasion from Edward- I wasn't all big on intrusion but they insisted as I was basically family. They'd explained the treaty in full detail so there was no way I could break it even if I didn't last time. I'd been developing my mind skills, opening and closing the wall that Edward went on about. Still, he had no way of knowing my mind but he reassured me he's cool with that. I kept my mind closed off from Alice most of the time for I enjoyed my future being a surprise. We'd made an agreement that if danger threatened me then I'd have to open my mind up for Alice so she could foresee my decisions. Jasper became adamant that I keep my emotions 'out there' for he felt uneasy not knowing. I permitted that – there's much worse things I could be cutting off.

Today, Edward and I were Christmas shopping for our siblings. We walked hand in hand through the main street of Port Angeles like your average couple. The clouds loomed over, heavy in the sky. It'd been snowing for the past week so the once dull pavements were iced in a thick layer of snow though it was beginning to get mucky and not as clean.

'So what does my love want for her Christmas present?' he asked me fixing my dark blue beret. There was only one thing I wanted and that was him in more ways then one. But, we'd discussed that. It turns out that Eddie boy's very moralistic for a vampire, he wants to wait until were joined in holy matrimony. Funny thing is that he hasn't even proposed yet so I'm starting to wonder if we will ever…you know what!

'Nothing.' I answered, stubborn as ever. He knew I didn't want anything that cost money, it would be a complete waste for I only want and need on thing. I folded my arms across my chest. His face lit with that beautiful smile of his.

'Isabella, you're so tenacious but I'm not complaining for it's one of the many traits I love about you.' He kissed my forehead and grabbed my clothed hand- Alice made sure the attire matched. I let him lead me while my eye's traveled upon him. Edward looked ravishing. His face obtained a slight fluster from the snow, and his eye's shone gold. Those auburn locks of his were casually sorted into a style my Edward could only pull off; a mess. Then my eye's voyaged from that amazingly handsome face to that impossibly sexy body of his. Although he wore his adorable pea coat and jeans, I could still imagine what his top half looked like exposed and sparkling… let me just say that nothing, absolutely nothing compares to Edward glittering in the sunlight. I love my men cold, dead and _sparkly._

Many humans gaped at us in complete awe as we strolled downtown to a small mall in our own little bubble. Well, Edward seemed to be in his own world, not paying attention to any one but me. I, on the other hand, was undergoing some jealousy issues. We'd both apologized for past problems caused by jealously and concluded that we should mature about it and realize with love each other, no on else. Plus, he didn't warm to the idea of me throwing shoes at him or having another window shattered in his precious Volvo. All discussions aside, the one desire right then was to remove all of these gawping women's imperfect heads from their shoulders so there eye's would no longer encounter Edwards beauty. Harsh, I know, but we all have that problem just some people are more graphical then others. I flickered a quick stare to Edward's profile to see if this irrational emotion affected him today. I saw nothing but felt his grip repeatedly contract on my hand. Look's like I wasn't the only one suffering.

Edward and I were determined in surprising Alice so we prepared a cunning plan; I would choose a joint present without telling Edward what it was so Alice couldn't 'see'. He left me stranded in the woman's clothes department not knowing what she'd actually prefer. So many choices! My hands trailed over the expensive silk scarfs. Maybe she'd like one of these. They were elegant and in trend at the moment so I don't think she'd protest. I picked out a stunning green one with purple flower embroidery- she had a thousand outfits to match it.

When I arrived at our meeting point, the centre of the mall, I examined the festive decorations. I wondered if I enjoyed Christmas as a child. I sure love looking at the glittering lights and colossal trees. I spotted Edward hauling a load of shopping bags easily. He appeared kind of dismal until he glanced at me then his whole face lit up. It was such an honor to be the one person that could make Edward happy. I waltzed over, pecked his cheek and grabbed two of the heavy-for-a-human bags. They were actually quite weighty.

'Jesus Edward, what did you buy?' My tone swam with curiosity. Just as I pulled the bag to my face he snatched it back and held it in the air out of my reach. Damn his tallness. I scowled. Of course I could cure my curiosity by wrestling him to the ground but that wouldn't be keeping up appearances. Edward smirked at me and started walking to the car.

'I can't even hold your hand now.' I told him in small voice, pursuing in his long strides. I hated not being able to touch him. He ceased all movement and revolved round to me.

'If I give you these bags, will you wait until were in the car to go through them?' Edward requested. I nodded like a small child. I took the two of the bags from him and laced my fingers around his.

'Thank you.' I replied all joyous now I had my world in my hand. He noticed my high spirits and kissed me softly on my lips.

I respected his request then when we reached the car I dove into the bags. Edward had chosen amazing gifts for all family members. With them all being joint, I was gutted that I couldn't help choose but I had my own mission. He'd selected a sophisticated hand carved African statue for Esme and Carlisle for they were going on a get away safari at the New Year. For Emmett he'd decided on a number plate for his jeep with the word 'PIMP 1' engraved on it –a new loved word of his. I would have thought Rose tricky to pick for but Edward had managed to find her something much in her taste; a day at a famous race track of her choice. Plus, the opportunity to drive a super car. Last but not least the gift for Jasper. I'd already mentally chosen something for him and obviously Edward had gone down the same path. Jasper is very much into war and combat so he'd got leather bound book collection of every recorded war in detail. I'm sure the family would appreciate their presents. Edward actually listened to me and bought me nothing.

'Can I switch the Radio on?' he nodded. We were driving home to Forks at incredibly dangerous speed in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence but a silence you could relax in. I turned the dial round to choose a channel.

As usual, Christmas songs dominated most radio station playlist. There wasn't much point in slipping a CD on as we'd be home soon. I lay my head back on the head rest and hummed tunes I knew. An extremely old version of jingle bells began to play. Edward whistled to the most common Christmas tune of the century whilst I giggled. It appeared that Christmas bought out a very merry side of Edward. A side that I became even more smitten over through the passing days of winter.

I was going to compliment his whistling abilities when a complete blankness struck me. I could see nothing. The chorus of Jingle bells still played only I wasn't in the car any more, I was in a living room. The room had been decorated with simple but tasteful decorations. A small fern tree sat in font of the window covered in baubles and hand made ornaments. Next to the tree sat a grand piano with a muscular man moving his fingers swiftly along the keys. His angelic voice sung the word of jingle bells. I glanced down to my hands bewildered by how small they were. They were occupied by a beautiful snow angel dressed in white and silver glitter.

'Baby, would you like mommy to lift you to the top of the tree?'

I turned to see a stunning lady smiling down at me. Her wide brown eyes were alight with warmth. A small grin of my own crept on my face and I nodded. My mother bent down to lift me to the top of the Christmas tree where I placed the festive angel upon it. The music that had been playing stopped and the man began to clap widely as I topped the Christmas tree off. When my little legs touched the ground, I scuttled over to the man realizing that was my father. He had his arms wide open for me and a precious smile on his face as he awaited my arrival. I flung my arms around his neck and he spun me around. His gruff beard tickled the side of my face and I buried my face in his cropped curl hair.

'Has my Isabella been a good girl this year?' He asked, pulling me back so I could see his groomed eyebrows raised. Laughter lines wrinkled his perfect skin around his eyes.

'Yes Daddy.' My voice was a high shrill.

'Renee, do you think Isabella will get any presents this year?' he called to my mother. I gazed at he has she looked over to my father in admiration then slide her thin arms around his waist.

'I think she has.' She informed him in a stern voice and kissed my forehead lightly…

'BELLA.' My cheek felt sore and then I felt a whack across it. I open my eyes to Rose hovering over me and then Edward on my other side glaring over her. She'd just hit me.

'Thanks for that Rose.' I snarled. She didn't have to do it with so much force. Edward collected me into a tight hug, kissing my neck and face frantically. I returned the hug still bewildered by the past vision I'd just had.

'We were all so worried.' I checked over his shoulder to see Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme standing around my bed. Last thing I remember was being in a car. Edward released me from the embrace and I flopped back onto my pillow deeply inhaling.

'Sorry guys just a flashback is all.' I assured them. They must have been worried been worried to see a vampire basically pass out. I didn't even think that was possible. Rose got off my bed and went to stand by Alice.

'What did you see?' Alice asked clutching her hands together. I looked over to Esme who seemed extremely concerned.

I explained the whole flashback to them in high detail. Re-telling it unlocked an ancient sadness that I'd tried so hard to suppress. Edward must have noticed my grimace at the words 'my mother and father' because he settled next to me with his hand in mine. Carlisle wanted to know if I found out any vital information related to my family and all I could remember hearing was Renee as my mother's name. Alice suggested that maybe after New Year, me and her should go investigate our pasts together. I had to admit even though I said maybe; I was warming to the idea of it. I desired to know much, much more about my parents and every insignificant detail of there life. The dresses I had from the human period of my life I had Alice chuck away before I moved in so I couldn't rely on them now. After explanations, theories and ideas, the family departed from my room leaving me and Edward alone.

'Edward…Thank you for being here for me.' I expressed. My fingers were idly caressing his knuckles as we lay with our bodies tangled. His leg rested between both of mine and his free arm was being crushed by my body weight but he didn't care. Edward removed his hand from mine and brushed a soft line across my cheek leaving a trail of fire behind.

'I'll be here for you forever. It's a service that's required in love and one I don't mind completing.' He was basically waving off my thanks. I pushed my forehead against his and kissed the tip of his nose.

'Thank you.' I said again and before he could say anything more I situated my lips on his. It was a sweet and innocent kiss but like normal, it grew into something more passionate. He flipped onto his back so I could straddle him. I felt his large hands run down my sides and to the bottom of my sweater then his hands began to rise. The sides of his thumbs brushed my breasts and I gasped in his mouth. I began trailing my hands down his chest and stopped when they reached his belt. Seriously, we were going to have to make a few lines if he wanted me to control myself. I broke away and he frowned.

'Don't make that face Edward Cullen, this is your rule I'm sticking to.' I reminded him with a playful smirk and then slid of his hips. He groaned and sat up looking needy.

'We can continue that though. It's not like…' he trailed off. I put my hand up to silence him.

'You expect me to carry on and not get carried away?' I asked incrediously, 'fat chance in that!'

'You find me that irresistible huh?' Edward crept closer to me on all fours. I knew his game so leaned in to his magical scent biting my lip.

'Of course I do Edward.' I told him alluringly. A seductive smile replaced all hints of teasing. I licked my lips and kissed the hollow of his neck and then, slowly, made my way up to the corner of his incredible mouth. A desirable growl sounded deep in his chest.

'But, I'm respecting your wishes.' And in a second I was out of my bedroom door giggling heading for downstairs. I soon Edward's footsteps behind me so directed myself to the dinning room. Esme sat staring at the empty space in between the two vases of flowers.

'You okay Esme?' She flinched slightly at my silent entrance and then smile but her eyes looked perplexed.

'Just trying to figure what could go there.' She explained inclining her head toward the gap. I immediately thought of the figure Edward and I had chosen her for Christmas. It'd be perfect but I couldn't say anything.

'I'm sure you'll find something.' I replied with a crafty smile playing on my lips.

'Bella come here, I want to show you something.' Edward's voice was nothing but a whisper but I heard him as clear as a whistle.

'I'm sorry Esme, Please excuse me.' I apologized and ran to Edward. He was perched on the piano stool in the living room. I'd heard him play around on here before and play a couple of songs. I seated myself down next to him.

'What is it?' I asked tapping the lowest key on the scale. He removed my hand and placed it in my lap.

Edward began moving his hands along the keys not missing a note. It kind of reminded of the last time I saw my Dad playing. The notes sang together so beautifully that I found my self hearing nothing but the amazing music. I listened to a lot of classical music but never come across piece with such a intricate story behind it. When he stopped playing my hands automatically clapped an applause.

'Wow that was incredible. Who wrote that?' I breathed still staring at the keys.

'I did.' He answered my timidly pressing down on a random note. I looked up and fixed my stare on him.

'What's the story behind it?' I asked in utter curiosity now I knew he wrote it. What ever went on in Edwards mind must have been magnificent to think of a piece like that.

'You.' I could feel my eye's glazing over as I chucked my self at Edward and kissed him. I rested my head on his chest.

'My Bella's lullaby.' He whispered in my ear.


	11. 10 Proposal

Next chapter :D

Love from Cullenist! 3 x

xxxx

* * *

All five of us were in the ready position at the front of the house. Carlisle and Esme were clutching onto each other at the edge of the forest. My feet began to feel the wet soaking through my UGGS from the slushy snow. Alice and her ideas. She thought it'd be cool if our presents were hid around the forest for us to find. I didn't get it. I'd rather have my presents under the tree but hey, seeking gifts is something to do. I, of course, had to hide hers so it was fair. Little did she know that all her presents were in my room.

'On your marks.' Carlisle pronounced. Each one of us eyed each other with playful competitiveness. I think the only one who actually looked serious about it all was Jasper. That made it all the more laughable.

'Get set!' We raised out butts in the air just like they would in the Olympics. Edward, who _was_, next to me had already taken off.

'What the hell are you doing eager Eddie?' Emmett boomed causing his loud voice to Echo. I cringed away from the intense volume. Edward ceased his running and turned back to us in confusion muttering 'I swear I heard go' under his breathe. I rolled my eyes. Obviously someone had said go in their head.

'Okay…GO!' Carlisle shouted once Edward was back in his position. We all took off. Jasper pushed Emmett to the floor when he was close enough causing him to roll backwards with a bang. He swore under his breathe and got back to his feet. My chuckle was louder then it was meant to be because he soon tripped me up.

'What's the deal Emmett? You're not winning anything!' I hollered at him as he shot by. Now it was his turn to laugh. I hoisted my self up from the gushy mud that I'd fell in. My jogging bottoms were completely caked in the brown stuff. God, it wouldn't have been so bad if that pile of crud was covered with snow. No matter how wet.

No one turned back to help me, not even Edward. I could hear his musical laughter though so he must have witnessed my mortifying fall. I returned to my gift hunting and found all of them with in an hour. Every one else remained clueless about where half their presents were and still searched in the forests I placed my pile neatly at the side of the recliner chair and switched the T.V on to cure my boredom of waiting. Esme and Carlisle came into the room from outside.

'I see you found them all.' Carlisle praised as he went to sit on the other sofa.

'Yup.' I said with a beaming smile.

'Merry Christmas sweetie.' Esme greeted me with a motherly kiss on my forehead and placed another present to the pile.

'Merry Christmas to you, too.' I retorted happily. This was the first Christmas I'd spent with family or the closest thing to it.

31 minutes later in counting, the others strode through the door with their hands full of goodies. Wow we were all so childish. I giggled quietly as Alice walked in empty handed.

'Someone's not been good this year.' I chided playfully to Alice.

'Where are they Missy?' She asked tapping my foot. I smiled and ran up stairs to my room to gather her presents.

'Here' I said when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Her elfin features lit up as she snatched the pile from hands. She took her place next Jasper who was eyeing his gifts like prey. Emmett bounced on the floor while Rose had her head in her hands, obviously due to the immaturity of her husband. I moved so Edward could fit on the seater chair with me. We snuggled up together with my legs upon his.

Clockwise, we each opened our presents. Even though we could all afford to buy these presents when ever we wanted to, we were thrilled to receive them from the people who meant the most to us. My siblings were pleased with the gifts Edward had chosen for them from the pair of us. Alice cried with joy when she saw the scarf. Now she knows what it's like to be surprised. My presents were awesome and meant so much. Emmett bought me a collection of rubber ducks so we could both converge to make a duck army to fight off something that didn't exist. I loved them! They were so cool. Jasper and Alice had united in the gift department and gave me a framed picture of me and Edward. He also received the same. I never even realized this picture existed. Rose went a bit extreme a brought me a sexy Santa's outfit which was obviously from Victoria secret. I knew I'd be blushing if I could. Emmett must have noticed because he laughed at me embarrassed face. Edward, however, kept whispering rather strange things in my ear saying what he'd like to do to me in that dress. God it was such a turn on! He didn't get me a present, he just told me I'd have to wait for it. About a gazillion theories raced through my mind, all of which had something to do with the item of clothing from Rose. I was so glad he couldn't hear me.

By 7pm we'd played every single game possible ranging from twister to would you rather. It was the first time Esme and Carlisle had joined in with our games. Obviously our silliness was too much to resist. We don't eat so Christmas dinner was defiantly out of the question so we went on a hunt. Hunting with the whole family was an experience I would not miss. It was just so…funny watching them all tackle their meals. Emmett wouldn't settled for anything but a grizzly, Alice took on three deer at a time, Jasper would rather make sure Alice didn't get 'stomped on' by one of them then eat first and Rose made a big show and dance of sucking on an elks neck. The rest of the family were pretty normal when it came to feeding.

When we arrived back at the house, we lit the fire just to get into the spirit of things. Emmett pulled out a box of crackers and handed one to each of us.

'So basically we all know how these work.' He said and extended his cracker to Rose with a bow. It was so cute. She tugged it so hard that whatever was in it flew out and whacked me straight in the eye. Talk about being blind. Everyone went silent. I picked the object that had been catapulted at me and smirked.

'You got nail clippers.' I announced. Jokes cut through the silence about the clippers hitting my eye. The night continued in that fashion. My gift from the cracker was probably the best; a toy water gun. So cute. I filled it with the orange juice that Esme keeps in the cupboard if we have guests and squirted it at Emmett repeatedly. He gagged at the smell whilst everyone laughed…at him this time. Sucker!

'Okay I think now is time for your gift Bella.' Edward stated getting up from the floor and extending his hand to me. I took it eagerly. I could hear Alice's little hands pattering together as we exited the house. We were leaving the house?

'Have you got me a car or something?' My night of fun had obviously gone out the window. Jeez I get carried away sometimes.

'No.' He said and didn't say anything else on the matter. We didn't speak as we dawdled through the forest. I caught falling snow flakes in my hand and examined each point. Edward was in a world of his own but looked genuinely happy. I continued catching snow flakes until we arrived at our meadow. I became suspicious. I didn't see any car here or anything else.

'Okay why are we here?' I asked crushing the dainty snow flake in my hand. He said nothing just lowered to his knee. I swear to God that my heart would have been beating furiously if I witnessed this site through human eyes. Was he…?

'Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?' Yes he was! Edward proposed. I didn't say anything I just stood unmoving, not blinking, taking in what he'd just asked me. His beautiful eyes scorched with love as I looked into them. Then, his face became unreadable due to my silence.

'Bella?'

'Yes?'

'Do you have an answer?' He seemed embarrassed at the thought of being rejected. How could he even doubt his hold over me?

'Of course I'll marry you.' I whispered. The smile that spread across Edward devastatingly handsome features was priceless. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it. I gasped at the sight of the ring. It was so perfect. Just like my Edward. The simple gold band held an oval face which had diamond embedded across the surface, all in diagonal lines. He carefully removed it from the box and I held my hand out. Edward slid the master piece on my finger then, gently, kissed every finger tip and last of all, the ring.

We lay in the snow covered meadow for a few hours. My mind replayed that perfect moment; no doubt Alice had seen it all. No wonder she was so bubbly when we left the house. I would forever remember Edward's expression when he asked me those life changeable words. We would officially be joined in other ways and he'd be mine and I, his. Forever we'd be together. I would want no one and neither would he. We'd always have each other. Wow, I had a fiancée!

Only six days had passed since we'd announced our engagement and already Alice was going crazy with wedding plans. We'd been sitting in my room sorting out outfits for the New Years Eve party that was going on at the club where Me, Rose and Alice went. This time, we were going with the boys. Carlisle and Esme were already on there way to the airport. We'd said our good byes about two hours ago. They deserved a break putting up with such Looney vampires.

'So, what flowers do you want?' Alice asked me for the thousandth time.

'Alice, will you please stop talking about the wedding. We haven't even set a date.' I explained.

'March 15th.' She said matter-of-factly.

'School, Alice.' I reminded her and headed to my walk in closet. She followed.

'No, were leaving when Esme and Carlisle get back from Africa. So, were not going back to school.'

I swiveled to her and stared at her in disbelief.

'What? Why?'

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. She had a strained smile on her face so that meant she was hiding something.

'You know new surroundings and everything.' Such a liar. I didn't press for any more information. I'd be quizzing Edward on this later.

'Where to?' I asked as casual as possible and returned to searching for an outfit. We couldn't go shopping; malls were shut and stuff.

'Decisions have to be made first. Carlisle's not certain where he wants to work yet.' She said kneeling down to my shoes.

'Cool.' I ended the conversation and concentrated on finding a perfect outfit.

We spoke no more about 'moving' and just fired up random conversations. Now the date was set, I told Alice she could plan my wedding. I laid down one rule first; don't go over board. She obliged gratefully and agreed with a high shrill. I chose to diminish the block that guarded my decisions for Alice. I'm sure it'd be a lot more help for my choices to be out there. Now that my future was foreseeable, Alice helped me find the outfit I'd been hunting for; a green top which had the picture of a woman on in luminous pink glasses. It clung at my waist the puffed the higher up it got. The sleeves hung off my shoulders. Then, I chose to wear dark jean shorts but Alice thought she could do one better then that and found a pair of really small dark denim shorts. The leg lengths were noticeably different; the first pair was average and acceptable. The others were a lot more revealing. She told me she'd seen me in them so I may as well accept with out an argument, she was going to win.

Before going to get changed I knocked on Edward's door.

'Come in Miss soon-to-be Cullen.' he'd been calling me all sorts of names that had the words 'future' and 'Cullen' in. Yeah it's really cute and I love him for saying it but I do like to be called Bella from time to time.

I opened the door to see Edward lying on his back on the floor reading through a book.

'Ooo what are you reading?' I asked and walked over him to plop myself on to the bed.

'A book.' He said, tilting his head backwards to look at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

'Good one Edward.' I sighed and leant forward to read the page title, 'Ah, Wuthering heights. And you tease me for reading it so many times.'

'Well, I'm failing to see what you find so intriguing about it. I thought I'd read it more in depth.' He explained flicking to the next page.

'Oh, talking of going in depth about things, please fill me in on this moving business.' I watched his fingers go still.

'Were leaving when Esme and Carlisle get back.' He said simply. I knew that.

'And you didn't tell me this...because?' I probed for more information. We couldn't just be leaving for the reasons Alice had said.

'It's not even that important. Were just going because we need a cha-'I cut him off.

'A change of scenery.' I finished with a frown on my face. He rolled over to his stomach and closed the book. I couldn't believe he was lying to me as well. Something was wrong.

'Yeah. We'll be starting a new school in September.' I was pleased he felt like he had to tell me that information but that's not really what I wanted. I wanted reasons behind it all and apparently I wouldn't be getting any yet. I glanced at my watch to see I had 45 minutes to get ready before we made our way to the club.

'I'm not buying that change of scenery crap Edward. So when we get back you can explain it to me.' I informed him and ran into my room to get changed.

Alice came to my aid and helped me do my hair and make up. She straightened it and clipped some hair back so it would make a small qiff at the front. For make up, we did heavy eyeliner with dark green eye shadow and lengthening mascara. My eyes looked gorgeous and very appealing. Due to having unblemished skin we don't need foundation so that was a miss.

'Thanks Ali.' I told her as she left the room to get herself ready.

I greeted Alice and Rose on the upstairs landing. Rose wore a tight red halter neck dress with shiny black heels. She looked extravagant with her hair piled on top of her head in a simple bun. Alice appeared a dream in a dark purple sequined strappy dress that cut at mid thigh. She'd gone for straightening her hair too as the points that normally protruded from her head ceased to exist. They both had little make up and honestly, they didn't need it. Rather handsome Jasper left his and Alice's room and headed down stairs. We followed. Edward and Emmett were the longest to get ready but when Edward came into vision, I thought I died and went to heaven. He wore a dark button up dress shirt with dark denim jeans. His hair had gel in and it actually looked like he'd taken time to arrange it. As my eyes went wide, so did his. And then, at lightning speed, he fled the stairs and scooped me up bridal style. I snaked my arms round his neck to pull him in for a fiery kiss. The things this man made me feel should have been impossible and illegal.

We had a slight issue with transport but came to the decision of riding in pairs. I refused to ride in Edward's car as I hadn't driven my Audi in so long. I didn't want it being left out. He reluctantly agreed. Jasper and Alice were taking her over the top Porsche. Emmett and Rose were going for her car. I don't actually know what she had because she hardly drove it.

As we left the house and made our way to our own cars I couldn't help but think. Tonight would be the first time seeing the New Year in with anybody. Also, I may add, this year was completely new in many different ways. I wondered what so many changes would have in store for us. Life was too cruel to allow everything to run so smoothly.


	12. 11 New Year's Eve

**_Thankyou Everyone who Has Reviewed and Added me To Favorites and Alerts :) HUGE SMILE FOR YOU ALL! :D Mmm thanks for the people who have continued reading this story even if i take forever to upload. Love ya for it. Erm Yeah so Victoria's going to have a full on confrontation with Bella in the next chapter. She block's Alice from the visions so what will happen when no one know's? Dum Dum Dummmm! _**

**_Anways i'm happy to say i've nearly completed the other story so should be on in a week or so. I actually LIKE the other one a hell of a lot better then this one. It was so much easier to think with it. Anways CIAO for now and I love you all for reading._**

**_Cullenist! 3 x_**

**_Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER'S AS I;VE CLEARLY ANNOUNCED IN EVERY CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT I'D SAY IT AGAIN :D_**

**_P.s yeah i know vampire's don't get drunk but it's a little addition i thought i might add ;) nothing like a slurring Edward!_**

* * *

11. New years

When we arrived at the club entrance I was surprised to see a normally timid Angela all dolled up with Mike Newton. They both looked a hell of a lot older then 17 so maybe they'd get in with out ID. At least it looked like Mike had moved on. YAY! I nudged Edward.

'Look, Mikes on a date with Angela.' I was really happy that she seemed to be dating finally even if it was the vile Mike Newton.

'Err no. You'll find that Mike has 'a type' and Angela doesn't fit the bill. He's going to try his luck with woman influenced by alcohol.' He explained in my ear as we walked up to wide metallic doors. Jasper and Alice were already through. Emmett was currently showing his card.

'Those poor souls have got to have some major shots in their system then.' Rose cracked, pulling her ID out for the guardsmen. Edward and I laughed and displayed our plausible IDs.

The club had a completely different feel tonight. Granted the kick in the atmosphere last time was there but tonight, the thrill was immensely tangible. I spotted Alice and Jasper in the mix upon the dance floor having a wail of a time. Rose and Emmett were using the bar as support whilst drowning a shot. I noticed that for the fist time, he actually death glared any man who ogled at the beautiful Rose. Edward meandered us to the center of the packed dance floor. I've never been one to dance but I hesitantly began swaying my hips to the music. I didn't remove my gaze from the striking Edward in fear of seeing the red head. Edward perceived my unease and cupped my face in his hands.

'Bella, I won't let anything happen to you.' He promised and for the moment, that tension I felt ceased to exist. I nodded with a smile.

'Did I tell you how incredibly sexy you look tonight?' He continued with a flattering remark. I bit my lip as reflex and place my lips to his ear. Thank God for the high heels.

'No but I sure as hell don't look as good as you.' I complimented back. My closeness sent a shiver through him. I have no idea why or how I even conjured up the nerve but I swiveled round so my back was towards his chest and actually began to grind against Edward's hips. His compliment must have triggered the dancer with in me…ha ha.

Edward pulled me closer creating his own rhythm. I happily played along. His wondering hands traveled the whole way across my front causing a chemical reaction in side of me. I allowed my own hands to journey down his sides. I could feel him placing zealous kisses along my neck. We carried on this dancing for a couple of hours. Any longer and people would assume we were on speed.

'Bella!' I heard a screech coming from behind me. I let go of Edward's hand and check who it was. Angela. I danced my way other to her.

'Angela you look amazing.' I shouted with genuine warmth. She really was an extremely good friend and she did look lovely.

'Thanks. You look absolutely gorgeous by the way.' I smiled at her even though she probably couldn't see me. The lights have strange effects on human eyes.

'Who did you come with?' I yelled already knowing the answer. Angela pointed her finger to the bar where Mike Newton stood checking out girls. I rolled my eyes.

'That desperate for company.' I teased loudly. I could here her quiet giggle.

'Yeah. It's amazing how many people don't want to come to a club on New Years Eve.' She cried in mock anger.

'I personally didn't think of this as your scene. Who knew that my shy friend would get fake ID.?' I mused out loud.

'I'm a wild child at heart.' I laughed at that. She had an awesome sense of humor. Angela's eyes bugged out when she looked over my shoulder. I didn't bother to see who it was as I could smell his godly scent.

'Hello Angela.' Edward screeched over the music. His voice still contained that same honey like quality.

'Edward.' She acknowledged with a small nod of her head then she turned her attention to me. I could see a faint blush warming her cheeks.

'I'll be going now. See you at school.' Angela made her way through the crowd of hooligans to a drunken Mike.

Alice and Jasper had claimed one of the booths along the dance floor. The small table in the middle had over 100 shots on it. I gulped and stared at Alice.

'What? We'd been collecting them all night so we could have a quick downing session.' She explained to me with a cheesy smile. I sat on the green comfy chair with Edward beside me. Rose and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

'Where are the others?' I asked still eyeing the mass of alcoholic beverages.

'They needed privacy.' Edward informed with a sigh. It must be real disturbing to know what 'privacy' meant.

'Okay who's ready?' Jasper challenged bringing a shot an inch away from his mouth. I frowned but collected one up. The smell stung my nose. Edward copied as did Alice. After Jasper's three second count down we all swallowed.

'Jesus Christ Alice. What is this stuff?' I cried squinting my eyes. The fire traveled wriggled its way down my throat with searing pain. If what I just drunk was vodka then my name is Jack!

'A mix.' She obviously didn't feel the need to enlighten me any more. I shrugged shaking my head.

'Next one!' Jasper said slamming his empty glass on the table.

After the 62 that I'd consumed, the drink began to go to my head. Wow I thought I'd never have to experience this. My site blurred which made the vampire with in slightly uneasy. Edward appeared in a daze. Obviously I wasn't the only one affected. Alice and Jasper had departed to the dance floor leaving Edward and I alone. He had his head in my lap staring at the ceiling.

'Did you know your more beautiful then any star in the universe?' he asked like I would have actually been thinking about that.

'Edward you're a bit biased and quite possibly drunk so shh.' My words came out in a slur as I placed a finger to my lips. Oh god. How embarrassing. Edward noticed and grinned.

'I'm not drunk and certainly not biased.' He chuckled removing my finger from my lips and putting it in his mouth. I cocked an eyebrow up at him.

'Of course not. You normally go around sucking my finger.' I mumbled with heavy sarcasm. I felt his sharp teeth graze the tip. Jeez it felt really nice. I pursed my lips in a tight line so a moan wouldn't be released. Why was he doing this to me?

'I would if I could every moment of the day.' Edward muttered around my finger before letting go. I did something really strange that the normal Bella wouldn't do. I placed it in my mouth.

'You know something Edward, you taste really good.' I told him referring to the venom that laced my finger nail. He positioned himself so he was sitting up right and leant in to me. Those large hands of his moving to side of my head. I inched backwards on the sofa arm.

'Let's have sex!' He declared. I stared at him like he was completely insane and then I burst out into a hysterical giggle.

'Let's not.' I said and pushed him off me so I could stand up. My darling Edward wasn't thinking straight.

'You're right. Let's wait until we get home.' He slurred. Definitely drunk. I laughed again grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

We didn't stagger at all or trip. We appeared quite stable. Only our minds were really affected. Every one in the club had gathered around the disco deck which had a huge display of time square on. They were finally doing the count down. I directed us so we could gather in with the remaining family who stayed at the club. Alice sat upon Jasper's shoulders so she could see the screen properly completely ignoring the protests from party goers. The feel of bodies crushing against me was off putting but with Edward by my side that didn't matter.

The DJ began the count down at exactly the same time the presenter on the screen did. I hooked my hand in Alice's for she had extended it. I wished that Rose and Emmett were here too but at least they were seeing the New Year in together. I wonder how Carlisle and Esme were doing in Africa…

'4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Every one cheered exceptionally loud. I can't believe I missed saying that. Alice squeezed my hand and I looked up to smile at her.

'Happy New year.' Edward whispered in my ear. I released Alice's hand and flung my arms around Edward. He lifted from the ground, spinning me around in a tight squeeze. I pulled my head from his shoulder to lay a kiss on his amazing lips. He reciprocated with a sweet soulful peck.

'Happy New year to you, too.' I said with a small smile.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I stayed at the club till about 3am. I wished Mike and Angela a happy New Year, ignoring Edward and his quiet growling at my physical contact with Mike. The drink had worn off by this time so we were in ship shape to drive home. One thing occurred to me whilst I drove my car; if we were pulled over and a police officer asked for me to take a breathalyzer test, would it actually show that I'd consumed way too much alcohol? Such a stupid question but I was curious. We entered the house all together catching a rather randy pair of vampire's on the living room floor. Edward covered my eyes which I rolled.

'Bella I'm sorry for keeping things from you.' He suddenly said as we entered his room. Immediately the thought's of moving whooshed through my head.

'You don't have to be sorry, just tell me.' I told him simply but I could feel the frown forming on my face.

'I'm doing this for a reason. It's not something I enjoy.' He whined though it still sounded completely smooth and sexy. I had to remind myself that he was keeping stuff from me so I wouldn't pounce on him.

'Okay be like that.' I turned around on my heel, 'Don't even think you'll see your Volvo ever again.'

Quick as lightning, Edward re-routed himself so that he stood in my path to the door. Ha, maybe my evil plan would succeed. I didn't mind torturing him for the truth.

'Touch the Volvo and your Audi get's it.' He warned me looking from under his impossibly long eye lashes.

'Then tell me.' I stated ignoring his dazzling. I simply would not allow him to charm his way out of it. His marble like forehead scrunched, indecision dominating his perfect features.

'Please Bella.' Edward breathed. I bit my lip with my eye brow's furrowing. I hated being such a push over when it came to Edward. Why oh why did I have such an impossible weakness for him? Because I love him! Love make's you let the one's you love off easily.

'Please note that I am never ever going to be a victim of your charms again.' I snapped with a deep breathe. A mischievous smile crept over his devastatingly handsome features. My anger disintegrated just like that and I raised an eyebrow at him.

'What are you smirking at?' I tried sounding disgusted but that only made that menacing look more prominent. He moved closer to me in silence.

'Answer me or I'll…I don't know…go trash your car right now!' I threatened pulling back. I couldn't hold off the smile that was making it way across my mouth. I bit my lip to hide it.

'Where's that absolutely adorable outfit Rose got you?' I scrunched my nose up not quite comprehending what he was talking about. Then it hit me. That rather revealing Santa's dress. It then occurred to me what Edward was doing.

'Oh I get it. You're not going to dazzle me but you're taking a chance on distraction. Let me tell you, it will not work.' I declared with my arms cross tightly over me chest. He kept advancing forward until the back of my knee's hit the bed.

'Are you sure?' Edward challenged unfolding my arms. I clenched them even tighter so they wouldn't give into his strength. Put they flailed loosely. I still held my position thought and craned my neck away from his penetrating gaze.

'Pos-o-tive.' I annunciated the three syllables.

'I think I disagree.' And before I could retort with something sarcastic, my back was upon the bed and his hand's rested upon my hips. I glared at him through narrow eyes which stretched his smirk as he rolled his eyes. He bent his lips to mine. Suddenly I was internally conflicted. Should I stand my ground or just give in…?

A loud thud sounded from behind us and Edward broke away from gaze with a groan.

'She always does this!'

I hoisted myself up onto my elbows to peer over Edward's broad shoulders to see a smiling Alice.

'It's rather cute that you two get nowhere with my interruptions but Eddie we have a problem.' She announced her smile slightly wavering. What did I say about our life's never running smoothly?

Edward slid off me and I straightened myself up, running my hands over crinkles that weren't actually. I just couldn't look Alice in they eye. We'd just been caught in the act. There was no verbal conversation as the pair of them we engaged in one that needed no speaking. I huffed. I really did detest these mental convo's.

'Okay. Right well that changes things.' Edward sighed shaking his head. Alice copied is reaction throwing her tiny hand's in the air.

'I know! I think we should meet with them…you know…just to warn them off.' She said staring intently at Edward. He pursed his lips for a moment. Had they forgotten I was still here?

'Hello people!' I said waving my hand, 'still in the room. Care to share this obviously pivotal information?' Silence…

'Victoria's coming to get you.' Alice blurted out receiving a death glare from Edward. The word's meant nothing to me and neither did that name.

'Right…?' I prompted.

'Alice say another word and I will tear every piece of designer clothing you've ever purchased.' Edward threatened in a dark tone. Alice didn't take it seriously even though I thought she should. She rolled her eyes.

'Edward, seriously, how long are you going to keep this from her? Plus, you're not going to touch my clothes.' She stated tapping her head. They were both in their own problematic bubble forgetting I was there…again.

'Guys, I'm here…in this room…still! Please remember that.' I pleaded wanting more information on what Edward was so against sharing with me. They both scowled at each other before giving me some recognition.

'Victoria's the women who changed you Bella. She's the reason were moving away from here.' Edward murmured. My whole composure went visibly rigid as a feral growl rumbled in my chest. If she's the reason were going that mean's she's not that far.

* * *

**Mmmmm More of victoria in the next chapter. 3 x**


	13. 12 Confrontation

**Okay so basically victoria needs help. Sorry for those of you who thought there'd be a massive bitch up XD But remember, there is still a load more chapters to go in this story so patients. Maybe Victoria's not as innocent as she makes out? Or she really does need help? Mmmm anways... What do you think Eddie boys going to say about the whole 'helping the Volturi' issue? GET REVIEWING GUYS OR I'LL DELETE THE STOrY . *Snorts* Kidding, i'm not that mean ;) Thanks for adding me to your favourites and stuff :D Much appreciated. **

**Oh by the way, anyone have Twitter? Well if you do then good. Please Follow me and I'll follow you.- chelseaaaa_xo PLEASE PEOPLE :D**

**Disclaimer; ( i like making up random conversations to this "/ Anyways....)**

**Cullenist! - I love Edward **

**SM - No wonder you've theived my characters. You've got a crush on my fictional Edward (*rolling on the floor laughing*)**

**RANDOM ! WANT TO SAY THANKYOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE KEPT READING THIS. YOU KNOW WHO YOUR ARE :) LOVE YOU LOADS! 3 XCULLENIST!**

* * *

12 Confrontations

I was absolutely fuming. Why and how could they keep something so pivotal from me? Something that had nothing to do with them! My feet paced quickly across the tiled bathroom floor. I'd locked myself in here so I could get away from the lies and deceit I now face. I know it's a bit ridiculous that I'm this made at them for protecting me but I'm a big girl. I'm capable of making decisions on my own. What a way to spend New Years day, I thought sarcastically. It's probably dark out now and I'm not even celebrating just wallowing in my own self pity. But I had every right to.

'Bella please let me in.' Edward pleaded on the other side of the door. Being away from those smoldering eyes of his was helping a lot. No doubt he'd be trying to calm me down with that look. I ignored but stopped all movement.

I slowly turned to the wall mirror above the sink. The 17 year old girl who stared back appeared lost and confused and with every right she had to be. Her large black eyes were hurt and her features portrayed nothing but pure anger. But that frustration had nothing to with my family. Oh no. It had to do with _Victoria._ I wasn't completely mad over the fact she'd changed me now that I had the Cullen's in my life but as I said before, being taken away from my family with no memory what so ever is something I can never fix. I can never say to my mother that I'm sorry for just disappearing. I can't make up for the heart ache the pair of them suffered; they loved me and I'd witnessed that.

'Can I come in?' Rose said in a soft voice with a gentle tap. I breathed in through my nose heavily considering if this was some mean's to get Edward in here.

I moved to the door unlocking it and opened it an inch of the way. Rose stood there looking rather uncomfortable. I scanned for anyone else but the room appeared empty.

'Come in.' I swung the door open for her to enter.

'Thanks.' She said and closed the door behind her. I hopped up on to one of the counter tops with a frown.

'How can they do this to me? Why would they hide this from me Rose?' I asked her hoping that she'd lesson my doubts. She bit down on her lip, her expression full of guilt.

'We care for you Bella.' Is all she said but I widened my eyes at her confession.

'You all knew?' Rose stepped back from my snarl disgruntled by it and sunk down to the floor, making herself comfortable.

'So if we'd have told you when we first found out, what would you have done?' She asked with a blonde eyebrow raised the guilt subsiding into curiosity.

'Go find her since she's that close were moving.' That was easy. Of course I'd go and hunt that woman down.

'Exactly. Now, do you know anything about how to track?' She questioned looking at me intently. I shook my head not really seeing where this conversation might be going.

'I could learn.' I said quickly before she picked any fault out.

'Right and when you found her what would you do? I know for a fact that you can't fight so that's a lost cause.' Rose began to get up with a small sigh.

'What I'm saying is that Edward can't loose you Bella. It'd destroy him. Would you seriously put your life on the line causing more damage then necessary? Plus there's that fact that you have a family who care for you. Would you seriously be willing to give that up for this Victoria?' I bit on my lip and reverted my gaze to the simple tiles. She had me there and she knew it. When I glanced up she had a triumphant smile on her face.

'I'll leave you to figure this out on your own Bella.' With that she left me in the bathroom closing the door behind her. I scuttled over to lock it with my back against the door.

So typical for me to be in the current situation I'm in. I felt guilty now for even considering hunting her down but not completely swayed from that idea yet. Sure I'd love to set her on fire for what she'd done but Rose is right. I'm not a fighter and will never be one. I'd most definitely loose any battle and it'd tear my Edward up as well as the Cullen's. Did I seriously want to risk that all? As selfish as I am, I couldn't decide. Maybe I should take my mind of this for a moment. My eyes were black so I should hunt. I unfastened the door and headed down to the front door. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward gawped at me incrediously like I was about to do something completely ludicrous. I slipped my parker on and looked them all in the eye.

'Hunting.' I confirmed turning to open the door. I could feel Edward's swift movements from his chair.

'Edward I'll be fine. Fresh air will do me some good.' I remarked quietly and made my way out to the border of the forest. He didn't follow which was good. There's no way I would be able to make a decision under his watchful eyes. Hell, I could hardly make a sentence with him in a 3 meter radius of me.

The sun was beginning to set over the forest tree tops. How ironic is it when I stay inside and sun decided to come out? Mother Nature must have a vendetta against me. Yeah I know I'm not actually suppose to go out in it what with my uncanny ability to glitter but it's nice to bask in the sun beams privately. See, this whole hunting thing is possibly the most successful distraction I've ever come up with apart from my Edward and his marvelous lips. I focused my thoughts on the wedding with a sense of release. It's astonishing to think that someone so Godly could ever be meant for me and would be mine with in a matter of months. I don't know why but I never really let on how excited I was about the whole marriage thing.

The soft breeze sent my hair flailing out behind me as I inhaled the air in my warp speed. Tangy aroma's filled the clean air indicating I'd be saturating my first with in no time. Bitter venom pooled into my mouth and my gum began to ache with the yearning. I shot off in its enticing direction utterly concentrating on the soft pulse of the deer between my razor sharp teeth. My feet beat wildly at the fast pace, the smell of dear becoming more distinct. As soon as my senses affirmed there were dear rather close my eye's locked with a lean figure sitting on an enormous rock. It most definitely did not resemble a deer or any other creature for that matter. My hunger died down momentarily as curiosity took its toll. Silently I ran up behind one of the closest tree's to get a better glimpse but the figure was gone, no sign anywhere. Did I just imagine that? Seriously must be lack of blood in the system. My thirst fired back up and I made my way back in the direction of the deer.

I seized it gracefully; my teeth already surrendered to my needs and captured its jugular. The deer didn't put up much of a fight it just laid there whilst I fed. Ugh, I hated that last sentence so much. It freaked my humanity out quite a bit.

When I'd finished tonight's feast I perched my self on a jutting rock waiting for the blood I'd just consumed to settle. I gazed up to the sky in awe at how beautiful the stars were.

'They're pretty aren't they?' The unfamiliar voice shrilled in my ear. My back tensed at the suddenness. The sea salt smell traveled up my nose giving me a face to the voice. _Her. _I closed off my mind from Alice's visions not wanting to alert of this contact. Edward would have frenzy if he found out.

'What do you want?' I snarled still looking at the star's just not paying real attention.

'Now Now Isabella, that's not really the way to speak to someone who gave you the _gift_ of immortality.' She chided. That did it. I rose into a defensive position with a growl, my face mere inches away from her's. She didn't appear that threatened but did copy my crouch. Her burgundy eye's hid none of that pain she was feeling. Why would this cruel woman feel pain?

'You're no match for me Isabella.' Victoria scoffed earning another growl from me.

'Don't call me that.'

'Oh that's right. You prefer Bella now.' She said rolling her eyes. The vampire spoke as if she knew me once upon a time but I had no sudden flashbacks so that theory must have been false.

'Just tell me why the hell you're here and then leave!' I snapped scrunching my already balled fist's even tighter. I should have said 'leave now or I'll kill you,' but we both new the threat was empty.

'This has been so much easier then I thought.' She mused with a ghastly smirk on her face. Still I could see that same trace of pain in her eye's.

'JUST TELL ME.' I roared getting rather impatient about the whole thing.

'You need to come with me.' Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

'As if. You can leave now.' I said starting to straighten up into a casual stance.

'You have no choice in the matter.' She stated following my lead. I jumped of the boulder and readied myself to run home. Unfortunately Victoria got to me first and pushed me up against the large rock. My head smashed against it creating a loud racket. Her forearm rose to my throat holding me back.

'What do you mean I have no choice?' I asked stumped.

'The Volturi have sent me for you.' My body froze at her words. Was she kidding? I've never done anything bad in the whole 75 year's of living. Jesus Christ, I haven't even drunk from a human and they want to see me. This could be a stunt that she's pulling though.

'Why?' The more information I got out her the more easier it'd be to define whether or not that she was being honest. My voice came out in a squeak as her grip tightened.

'Look Bella, we need to get going A.S.A.P' she let go of my neck which I rubbed grateful that my head was still attached.

'I'm not going with you.' I stated simply and turned away from her glare.

'You have to.' She hissed at me. Well I most definitely wasn't going with her attitude being like that.

'Think again.' I snorted at the idiocy of her plea.

'Please. HIS LIFE DEPEND'S ON IT ISABELLA' she screamed sinking to her knees. What the hell? I crept closer to her and bent a little to be on her level.

'What d'you mean?' I asked softly feeling rather sad for her. There's something definitely up with my emotions. No way should I be feeling this for someone who'd ruined lives! Either way I couldn't retreat with out making sure she was okay. She lifted her face to mine, dry sobs raking through her body.

'They'll kill my James if I don't bring you back. They need you're help Bella and there not taking no for an answer.' James obviously appeared to be her mate. The thought of someone threatening my Edward would kill me. I'd be horrified. All though I wouldn't help her under any _other _circumstances what so ever, I'd help this once. Someone shouldn't bare the pain caused by loosing someone close. I mean come one, I should know right?

'If I come with you I want answers. I want to know the reason's behind your action.' I compromised. Oh shit Edward is going to kill me. Ugh and Alice. I heard her gulp slightly but she nodded and her red curls bounced violently around her pale face.

'I'll explain everything to you. Please. We must go…now.' See that's where I had a glitch on this whole issue. I scrunched my forehead up.

'I can't leave with out telling Edward…' He'll probably lock me up before he let me out of his site but hey, I was going whether he liked it or not.

'Okay do what you have to. Here' she said slipping a hand into the satchel she carried round her shoulder. I took the wad of paper to see flight details stamped across the pages. I decided not to check them now and wait till get home.

'Right thanks. Err so I take it you'll be flying with me?' I asked slightly uncomfortably with having to sit with my fiend.

'Yeah. I'll give you all the answers you need then.' Okay so maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. At least I'd get my questions answered.

'And thanks Bella. Even after what I've done to you, you're helping me. You have no idea what this means to me.' She continued genuinely thankful. I shook my head at the craziness of this whole situation.

'I really do Victoria.' I sighed shaking the papers up in the air.

'Best go and explain the deal to Edward.' I stated making a run in the direction of home. If I focused clearly enough, I could hear sobs still coming from Victoria's mouth and sigh's. She muttered 'see you at the airport' just before I left. I paid no attention what so ever to every thing that zoomed past me. How could I? I was completely petrified of explaining this to Edward. God he's going to think I'm crazy for helping her.

When the house came into view, Rose stood outside waiting for me. I bit really hard on my lip due to my nervousness. As I begun to get closer, my speeding faltered. I walked silently up the porch stairs straight past her.

'You have some serious explaining to do.' She said before I entered the dining room. In there, four vampires were glaring at me. This is so not going to be good.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK EDWARD WILL BE LIKE ;)**


	14. 13 Circumstances

**Quick authors note- CHECK OUT THE MYSTERY JETS! There awesome :) ---RANDOM! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS AND THE PEOPLE WHO'VE ADDED ME TO FAVOURITES AND ALERTS LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Cullenist! 3 x**

**DISCLAIMER! - SM CREATED THESE INCREDIBLE CHARACTERS :( NOT ME. SHE'S THE GENIUS!**

**XXX**

* * *

13 Circumstances

**Edward's P.O.V**

'So…Err…Okay here's what happened. I went to hunt blah blah blah and Victoria was there. I cut you guys off 'cause I didn't want you getting hurt or something if you came to my rescue. Any way's turned out she didn't actually want to hurt me.' Bella explained quite cheered at the last fact. I rested my head in my hands with a sigh.

_Edward she's hiding something _Jaspers worries were clear in my head. I glanced up to look at my fiancé who wore a guilty mask. I eyed her beautiful face suspiciously.

'What did she want?' I tried racking Alice's brain for any outcomes in the future but Bella still wore her block.

'You see the thing is it's not really what she wants…She needs my help.' Bella replied timidly and sank onto the wooden chair beside me.

'Help?' Alice asked incredulously from the other side of the room.

'Yeah what do you mean by help?' Rose had just as much disbelief coloring her tone as Alice did.

'Victoria has been sent by the Volturi with the orders of getting me to Volterra like pronto-'I shot up from my chair cutting her off. It crashed to the floor causing the wood to split. Esme would not be happy when she got back but that wasn't the problem thought.

'Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? You're not going!' I snapped. The worry that I now felt caused my voice to come out a bit sharp. Bella noticed because she flinched back.

'Okay I'm with Eddie on this one. How d'you it's not some kind of trap?' Emmett said making me more anxious then ever.

'I have all the flight details here. Now would you please let me finish?' She asked getting rather impatient at the questions. Everyone nodded apart from me. Fear had frozen me in position. What did the Volturi want with her?

'Basically I just got told they heard of my 'gift' and need some help from it is all.' Bella explained tracing a random pattern on the oval mahogany dinning table.

_Shit they're gonna make my sister part of the gang! I freaking knew something like this would happen!_ Emmett yelled furiously in my head.

'Why did Victoria come and find you? Why no one else?' Jasper inquired sensing pity in Bella's field of emotion.

'They have her mate.' All my siblings understood that instantly as did I. I can see why Bella had agreed to help but that didn't mean I was for it. Victoria could be lying for all we know.

'You believe her?' I questioned curiously still standing at my place. Bella's eyebrows furrowed with distress. I fought the urge to smooth them out though.

'Of course. You should have seen the state she was in. I mean at first when she came to me I knew something was wrong. But then when I refused to go with her it's like it triggered that macho façade she's been wearing…Edward I couldn't say no.' she whispered quietly. I felt my heart ache for the sadness that lined my Bella's voice.

My brothers and sisters were thinking of the evaluating the situation for them selves while I just stared at Bella. I knew that if anyone had my Bella then I'd do what ever it took to save her. Obviously Bella thought of the same thing and gave into Victoria's pleas. I don't think I could have live through the agony that would cause. Just thinking about it I could feel something gnawing on the edges of my stone heart. I would never be able to live my forever with out her. I simply loved her too much.

'You can't go on you own Bella.' No point in arguing with her to not got at all if it's an 'order' from the Volturi. Her head snapped up and she shook her head.

'Edward you're not coming.' I wasn't even thinking of that but that is an awesome idea. That way I'll still be with her and protect her if she needs it.

'Maybe she's right Edward. If you go with her then the Volturi will just assume you want to fight or something. It could get out of hand.' Alice mused staring directly at Bella. Okay she's supposed to be on my side right? I glared at her elfin face.

'No they wouldn't. You know as well as I do that they've got power's to reassure that nothing's gonna go down.'

'I'm with Edward on this one Alice. In one touch, Aro will know Edward's every thought and then there's the fact he's good friends with Carlisle.' Rose and I never saw eye to eye so her interruption in the argument gave me cause for hope.

'Hey, how about we all go!' Emmett boomed with excitement. Bella cocked an eyebrow at him obviously debating if he was crazy in the head.

Silence…and then all there thought's came through at once.

_Italy! Shoes! Major brands! Oh Emmetts a genius_… Alice squealed envisioning street's full of shops galore.

_Woo! I can so check out some awesome cars! _Rose exclaimed eagerly.

_The buildings have always held an interest to me. Maybe I should take a camera…_Jasper pondered.

_When is the flight that Bella's taking?_ Ah, they hadn't _all_ forgot the issue at hand.

'THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! IT'S LIKE…WOW I'M SO EXCITED!' Alice cried jumping up to dance on the spot. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

'First thing's first, when's your flight Bella?' I asked. She fingered through the paper that had been given to her. Occasionally her forehead would scrunch up.

'This Friday.' Bella confirmed looking up at me. I pursed my lips. What about Carlisle and Esme…?

'Carlisle and Esme will still be in Africa.' Jasper pointed out as if he was the one with ability to read minds.

'Big whoop.' Alice began with a beaming smile on her face, 'When's the flight back Bella?'

'There isn't one.' She said biting her lip. My frustration at this boiled.

'Well we won't book a return flight either.' Alice suggested still bathing in the obvious excitement of the trip. I was generally anxious about it all.

'What are we going to say to Carlisle and Esme? Esmes not going to be too psyched about our sudden disappearance.' Rose mused setting herself next to Emmett. Alice, however, rolled her eyes at this before she had a vision of Carlisle and Esme joining us.

'Not a problem Rosy darling. They'll be with us with in no time.' Alice thrilled clapping her hands at the fact of this all working out. Rose glared at the use of her nickname. Now she knew how I felt.

'Alice please remember that we are actually going for Bella's sake and not just your need's to shop.' I reminded her with a forced smirk.

'Of course.' She said seriously with a nod but her smile couldn't be held back for long.

'Whatever. There's really no point in trying to dissuade you not to come is there?' Bella muttered looking at me with pleading eyes. I found myself just gawping at her magnificent beauty until Jasper snapped in my head.

_Reassure her Edward. She's worried._ I shook my head at her answer and as an attempt to pull myself from the daze.

'Bella do you really think I'd let you leave with out me?' I asked incredibly. She sighed in surrender while a slow smile worked its way onto my face knowing I wouldn't have to unfairly persuade her. She seemed against my 'dazzling' as she so kindly puts it.

'Do you want me to start looking for flight's then?' Rose chimed with a small grin.

'Yup!' Alice chirped then frowned slightly.

'What Alice?' I dug through her mind to see her latest vision. Rose sat in font of the computer screen booking flight's a day later then Bella's flight. Oh great, just our luck.

'No biggy Eddie. We've got till Sunday so shush you're worrying.' Alice reassured me with a cheesy grin.

'Well I 'spose I'll get to it then.' Rose sighed heading out of the dinning room to the computer suite.

'Jazz and I will get passports sorted out, man.' Emmett said totally chilled about the whole thing. Figures what with him game for a battle if there would be one. I know for a fact if they showed anymore then the current interest they showed for my Bella I'd be more then willing to fight.

'OOOO BELLA AND I CAN GO SHOPPING!' Alice leapt up from her seat in one lithe movement and got a vice grip on Bella ignoring her protests.

'Alice! I'm not sure the Volturi care about what I'm wearing.' Bella groaned blowing me a sweet kiss as she was dragged out of the room by the evil pixie. I sighed not being able to award her with a proper one. God she's being so brave about this.

'You can come with us Thumbelina!' I raised my eyebrows at Jasper in complete confusion.

'Did you just call me Thumbelina?' Jasper shrugged with a smile. What the heck?

'You don't like Eddie so I figured I'd give you another nick name.'

'And Thumbelina was a good choice?' Emmett laughed so hard at that. I flew to his side and slapped the back of his head.

'Emmett!' I whined in the exact tone Rose used. Jasper began to have a fit of uncontrollable laughter whilst I head Rose growl from the other room.

'I don't sound like that. Now please go if you don't want me to book a flight for the Sunday Thumbelina.' I immediately shot out of my playful side and had a pure head for business.

'Let's go boys.' I instructed and led the way out of the room setting a quick march.

_Chill Edward. This will all be fine._ Jasper reassured me as we made our way up to a small building in the Seattle suburbs. I could feel calm emanating from his body which therefore calmed my worries down. Still, I couldn't cut down on the apprehension of this whole business. It just didn't feel right. Oh what am I saying? This is ridiculous. Alice would have seen something and definitely would have notified me on any change.

_Eddie cool down your morose face_. Emmett mentally warned me. I sent an apologetic over my shoulder to the pair of them.

The building we were now in was completely industrial, nothing fancy. I guess anywhere where they dealt in illegal documents wouldn't be publicized all that much. Dim industrial lights lit the dullish hallways we were now snaking rapidly through – not that rapidly though; still needed to keep up human appearances.

'I think it's this door.' Jasper explained pointing to the door ahead. I nodded my head and continued heading forward. I wondered how my Bella is…?

**Bella's P.O.V**

The circumstances we'd all agreed under were even more of a nightmare then the first set. They were all coming with me now and that meant more chance of something bad happening. I have to admit, Edward took the information much better then I thought as did the others. Deep down I did feel grateful that they were coming. Stupid as it sounds, I felt a hell of a lot safer now that I wasn't going alone – or just with Victoria. The thought of getting answers from Victoria made me extremely curious. I hope to God they were reasonable like I was dyeing or something. Biting me out of pure boredom just will not do. I refused to confess but I had a slight itch about this all. Something didn't seem right but obviously Alice would see if anything diverted from the course it appeared to be taking at the moment…right?

'For the 102th time please stop fidgeting. This lady can't get your cut right if you keep moving.' Alice's high tweet brought me back to the store we were in. A lady with a mass of grey hair on her wrinkly head was measuring my waist and bust. She quickly jotted the measurements down then staggered over to her desk. I rolled my eyes at Alice.

'Ali do you see someone insulting my sense in fashion or something?'I murmured low enough for the lady not to hear. Hell she probably couldn't hear a fog horn!

'No silly,' she giggled like a child, 'But now you mention it they probably would make a comment on your style.'

I took a quick glance down at my clothing and frowned. It seemed acceptable for me; skinny jeans and a band t-shirt topped of with a pair of converses.

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' I asked perplexed. This is the first time she'd pointed out my simple style.

'You've got some amazing curves and you just hide them in the dustbin bag you call a shirt.' Alice sang still in her joyous mood. Seriously amazing what the thought of Italy could make one person feel in comparison to another. My shirt did not look like a dustbin bag. It was white for a start…

'Whatever Alice. Were not going to Italy to flaunt bodies off or have you forgot the real reason.' I said with my hands tightly on my hips.

'Of course I haven't. But as there's nothing to worry about then there's no point in worrying. That's my motto anyway.' She quickly added before the portly old woman came back with her clip board clasped to her chest. Alice moved back and gave her room.

'I'm sorry dear but I don't think I made accurate measurements.' The woman explained peering over her thickly framed glasses. I sighed and lifted my arms so she could be on with it. No doubt this was going to be a long afternoon. A distraction though, at least.


End file.
